Master of all, Servant to None
by GhostofthePhoenix
Summary: Gaea is dead and the Gods have called to celebrate. But when the fates make their will known everything changes. New relationships are forged from old ones. Will the chosen girls be able to serve their new master? How will Percy handle the new power given him and all that it entails? Percy/Harem. god Percy. Lots of Fluff and smut basic plot with some tangents.
1. God of What?

This story was requested by a good friend of mine who wanted me to write two alternate reality of her two favorite book series Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. She wanted both stories to deal with what would happen if both Harry and Percy, two characters extremely loyal to friends, were forced to have a harem that they would be dominant over. She also gave me some outlines she would like me to follow. Following contains slight spoilers to the story. If you don't want to know who will be included or what changes will be made, than skip the next two paragraphs.

She asked me to make the PJO story be after Blood of Olympus and Percy forcibly being turned into the replacement of Eros. The girls needed to include at least Annabeth as mistress, Calypso, Piper, Artemis and hunters, Hestia, Clarisse, Rachel, Reyna and Khione. Percy must deal with his new position as well as his new instincts of being dominant.

She asked that Harry Potter should start as normal and contain most of the 7 years and some beyond. She wanted Harry to be the heir of at least one of the founders and maybe someone more powerful. She wanted some OOC characters including a dick/jealous/idiot Ron Weasley, nice Pansy Parkinson, loving and regretful Dumbledore, eventual nice Snape, and a living Sirius. She also requested that I lower the ages of Tonks and Fleur to about 2 years older than Harry and bring the age of Gabrielle up to Harry's age. Given Tonks will be taken, Remus will be happily married. She wanted for Harry be at least, Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, Su Li and Nymphadora Tonks. She requested that at least one of the girls to have a slave bond that, like Percy, forces Harry to be a dominant.

While this does seem to be a lot for one person to request all I can say is I am totally whipped, and I owed her a favor. Cassie, these are for you.

Huge Shout out to Percythemasterofall and his story Dark God of Lust for an idea of how to start the story. Also, thank you for giving me the idea for my title.

Let me know at any time if you feel that I overdid or underdid the submissive/dominance of Percy and his girls.

Sorry it took me so long to post the actual story. I misplaced the file.

...

Chapter 1

God of What?

Percy awoke feeling well rested. Something he had not felt in a long time. Gaea was dead and they were finally at peace. He looked over at the mess of blonde that lay snuggled into his side. He smiled at the cute noises his Wise Girl made while she slept. The previous night had been special as they had finally taken the next step in their relationship and gave each other their virginity. It had been a long drawn out process each sending the other over the edge multiple times all over the cabin. They had finally collapsed on the bed and promised each other that they would be together always, and Percy had no intent on ever breaking that. 'Even if the gods force me to become the next god of sex,' he thought sarcastically, 'they can't take away my Annabeth.'

Annabeth groaned as Percy moved and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up into his sea green eyes and smiled at the memories of the previous night. Sitting up she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss, her bare chest pushing against his. Percy moaned into the kiss, deepening it as he trailed a hand down and slipped it into her throbbing folds. Annabeth broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his. She gasped as he ran a thumb over her clit.

"Percy, we can't. As much as I would love to, we need to get up. We've been summoned to Mount Olympus and are supposed to leave right after breakfast, remember?" she moaned as he continued his gentle ministrations.

"I remember," Percy sighed as he pulled his finger out and kissed her neck. "As much as I would like to tell them to wait." Annabeth chuckled and rolled out of bed. She found her clothes from where they had been thrown and slowly, sensuously, pulled them on.

Percy groaned from the bed. "You're supposed to do that in reverse," he complained as he slipped on his boxers and jeans. He reached for his shirt and pulled it on over his toned, scarred body.

Annabeth giggled and threw a smoldering look over her shoulder. "Just play it backwards in your mind. It should last you until we get back," she said as she sauntered over to him, her tight yoga pants making her legs look a mile long.

Percy gulped, "No it won't. It'll just cause a problem for me," he gestured to the painful tent in his pants. She ran a hand against the sizeable bulge, pulling a deep growl from his throat. She gave it a squeeze and then stepped away her hips swaying. "'Beth!" Percy groaned as she danced out of reach. Annabeth's laugh turned into a gasp as he leapt behind her and grabbed her waist, slipping his fingers down the front of her pants and back into her dripping cunt.

"Percy, we really need to go," she reasoned breathily as she felt his fingers rub deliciously against her.

"Apologize first," he whispered, restarting the roleplay they had started last night, living out one of Annabeth's fantasies.

"I'm sorry, master. I'm sorry for teasing you," she gasped out, the command sending waves of pleasure through her.

Percy slipped his hand out and spun her around. "Good girl," he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver up her spine, "now go to breakfast I'll meet you there." Giving her a smack on the bum, he walked into his bathroom.

Annabeth grabbed her brush and released a ragged sigh. Brushing her hair, she walked out into the sunlight. Ever since the battle of Manhattan when she acknowledged that she loved her Seaweed Brain, she had dreamt about him taking her, using her, abusing her. Last night they had made that dream come true and she had loved every minute of it.

Breakfast was eaten hurriedly and the remainder of the seven gathered at the bottom of Half Blood Hill. They had burned Leo in his shroud the night of Gaia's death and Festus had joined Peleus guarding the tree. Leo had insisted on using the physicians cure to bring back Jason, who had been struck in the chest with an empusa's spear. In so doing, he couldn't be saved after his suicide run.

Annabeth looked at the others wondering how they were holding up. She and Percy had started sleeping together every night since their return from Tartarus, and fucking him the night before had relieved a lot of stress for them both, but they weren't the others. Frank was sitting nearby, a forlorn look on his face, Hazel was sitting on his lap tracing the lines on his tattoo. The war seemed to have brought them closer together, but Annabeth was worried about Piper and Jason. Ever since the death of Leo they had been drifting further and further apart. Her thoughts were broken by a presence slipping up beside her and a hand squeezing her rear. She smiled and leaned her head back against her boyfriend's chest. They stood in silence waiting for Argus to bring the van around. Each thinking about what would happen when they reached the throne room of the gods.

The beeping of a horn pulled them out of their wonderings. They piled into the van and Argus took off towards the Empire State Building. When they arrived, the doorman didn't even wait for a request, and just handed them the security key for the 600th floor.

Percy finally gave in to his ADHD and broke the penetrating silence on the elevator ride up.

"So, what do you think is gonna happen?" he asked lightly.

Jason shrugged, "Don't know, don't really care. There's something I need to get back to back at Camp Jupiter."

Piper had had enough and snapped. "What! What is so important that you have to get back to!" she yelled.

Jason went white and suddenly found his shoes to be incredibly interesting.

Piper stumbled backwards in realization. "Another girl," she whispered, tears dripping down her cheeks.

Annabeth pulled the trembling girl into a hug as she broke down into sobs. Everyone stared at Jason as he slid to the floor of the elevator looking ashamed. "After our quest to save Juno, or Hera, whatever she's called, I started to remember. But there was one thing that I felt was still missing. I never realized what it was until she approached me after the battle. One look at her face, and I remembered," he explained, his own tears making tracks down his face. "Piper, I never meant to hurt you, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"SHUT-UP!" she screamed "I don't want to talk to you ever again."

The elevator door opened and Piper pulled Annabeth through, trying to put as much distance between herself and the man who had just broke her heart.

"Perseus Jackson," boomed Zeus as the demigods stepped into the throne room, "Finally we may begin."

Percy looked confused. He had come with his friends. Why had he been singled out. He started to speak and ask why he was called when he was drowned out as the king of the gods continued to speak.

"The six of you, plus Leo Valdez, fought bravely to end the giant threat and send Gaia back into a deep slumber. This has left us in your debt. For a couple of you, this is not the first debt we owe you," Zeus started, his eyes boring holes into Percy. "For this we thank you and desire to reward you for your many efforts. We start with Leo Valdez. For his noble sacrifice, Hades has agreed to streamline the process and grant his soul immediate entry into the Isle of the Blest."

Percy smiled. He knew Leo would be happy, and what he received was no less than what he deserved. He squeezed Annabeth's hand as Ares called Frank over. The war gods form shimmered and the features of Mars were seen. Frank knelt at his father's feet, waiting for him to speak.

"Rise son," the Roman god of war said in a surprisingly gentle voice, "For your actions against Gaia and the skill you showed in commanding the dead armies at the House of Hades you are to be given godhood. The god of generals and armies."

Frank started sputtering, he looked at the god before shooting a look of longing towards Hazel. She gave him a watery smile and a nod before breaking down into tears. Mars got off his throne and shrank down to human size. Leaning over he whispered into his son's ear causing Frank to grin.

"I accept your gracious offer."

Mars nodded and grasped Frank's shoulder, a golden aura surrounding them. When the light had faded, Frank stood seemingly unchanged, until he vanished from sight and appeared next to Hazel.

Tilting her chin up gently, Frank leaned down and kissed her. Breaking the kiss, Frank spoke, "Hazel, I have been informed that your gift is to join me. If you so desire, you are to become my immortal wife."

Hazel looked at him wide eyed, searching for any form of deception. Finding none she squealed and jumped into his arms. Grabbing his face, she kissed him again. A pure white aura surrounded the two and matching golden rings materialized on their hands.

Mars pounded his spear on the ground. "It is done," he declared, "Please talk to Miss Chase, when she has time, to design your living quarters." Mars sent a smirk towards Annabeth, who was thoroughly confused, as he stepped up to his throne and took a seat, morphing back into Ares.

"Jason, come forward," Jupiter called, smiling down at his son. "The council heard your promise to become Pontifex Maximus. We are willing to give both you and your lady friend, Krystal, that position if you so desire." Jason shot a look back at Piper who pointedly looked away. He sighed and nodded.

"Kneel then son." Rising, Jupiter put his hand on Jason's head and started chanting in Latin. A golden light flowed from each throne present in the room and centered under Jason. As Jupiter finished, the light seemed to melt into Jason. "Rise, Immortal Pontifex Maximus of the Roman gods. May you serve well."

Jason smiled at his father, stood and walked back to the other demigods. He locked eyes with Piper for a brief second before she turned away, her face red in anger.

Seeing this, her mother stepped down from her throne and walked towards her daughter, shrinking down to a comfortable size before gathering the distraught girl in her arms. She started whispering soothing words as Piper sobbed into her ample chest. As the tears subsided, Aphrodite leaned in and told her daughter something that had her blushing and sneaking glances at Percy. She nodded at whatever her mom had said. The goddess of love smiled, and conjured a throne. Sitting, she held Piper as the other gods turned to Percy and Annabeth.

"Percy, when you first saved Olympus, the gods offered you godhood. You refused for noble reasons and requested that we make some changes. A fair request that we have done our best to uphold." Poseidon sighed as he rubbed his temple, giving his son a smile, "now however, the fates have intervened. You are to be given godhood. It isn't a choice, and unfortunately, Annabeth cannot join you as Hazel joined Frank."

At this Annabeth's hand flew to her mouth. She looked between Percy and the gods. Finding no hope, she released her now ex-boyfriends hand, and backed away, tears streaming down her face. As the fates themselves appeared, she turned and ran from the hall. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care.

Percy watched as his beloved girl ran. He tried to run after her but he was stuck in place. Turning, he came face to face with the three fates. Furious, he opened his mouth to scream at them, to demand why. No sound came, and try as he might, he could not utter a word.

Clotho looked at him, with a benign smile, "Do not worry, Perseus. You will be with her soon."

Lachesis continued for her sister, "For the power we are giving you is one in which she will be needed."

"For we know of her secret desires, one of which she revealed to you last night," Atropos took over.

Percy was shocked. He knew the fates were, well, the fates and new a lot but he didn't think they would be able to know anything like that. Blushing, he thought of the ways Annabeth had begged him to use her.

"Eros has faded. A sad punishment for a minor god who chose the wrong side, twice."

"A replacement is needed…"

"And we choose you."

Percy stood, frozen in place, unable to say anything, thinking of what the Fates had just informed him. He just wished he knew how that helped him win his Wise Girl back.

Around him, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos, started chanting in a language far older than the gods themselves. As they spoke a green, gold and dark red aura surrounded them, growing stronger by the second until it flooded the throne room in an unbearable light. Percy could feel himself changing. He was growing taller, stronger. His eyesight sharpened and his body turned chiseled. His blood burned as it turned to ichor, but the strangest sensation was in his crotch. His balls grew heavy, and his cock lengthened and bulged against his pants.

As the light faded everyone in the room stared at the being that had once been Percy. Where he had once been stood a tall ripped man. Oh sure, he still looked like Percy, but he gave an atmosphere of superiority and power that had all the ladies, even Artemis, wanting to kneel and serve him. Aphrodite just about orgasmed on the spot when she saw the bulge in his pants.

"All hail," chanted the Fates in unison, "Perseus Jackson, god of sex and lust, loyalty and leadership, dominance and power, justice and combat, Master of all, servant to none."

Percy looked down at his new form amazed. He could feel the power flowing through his veins. But he felt like he was missing something, like he was incomplete.

"Walk with us," the fates ordered as they left the throne room and strolled down a hallway.

Following, Percy stayed quiet, sensing that the Fates wanted to explain his powers and what he was expected to do with them.

Proving him right, Atropos started to speak, "You are feeling incomplete, yes?"

Percy nodded, and Clotho spoke up, "It is understandable because you haven't started your harem."

Percy stumbled in surprise. "M-my harem?" he choked out.

Lachesis nodded, an amused smile playing at her lips, "as the god of both sexual activities and dominance, you must form a harem of slaves. These girls will be immortal unless you so choose to release them and will be at your mercy."

Clotho cut her sister off, "Once you form a bond with them, they will be driven to please you. It will be their whole life purpose. If your unhappy with them, they will do anything to rectify that, even demanding their own punishment.

Atropos spoke, "However, creating a bond can be difficult. The person must want to give in to you. You can make them, however, but it may take a while. For example, you have also been gifted with Khione, the goddess of snow that assaulted you and your friends on the Argo. Her father was ashamed of her actions and gave her to the council, who in turn gave her to you as punishment. She is being held in the dungeons and will be moved to your castle upon its completion. She is a feisty one and will need a firm hand."

"Two words of warning," Lachesis said, as they stopped just a few feet from Annabeth's office, "your slave's obedience will not be absolute. While they will feel remorse for any disobedience and eagerly accept any punishment you give, they are still people with a free will and freedom to choose."

"Select your first slave carefully, for she will be the only one you cannot release. She will be bound to you for all eternity and will be your right hand," Clotho finished, sending a meaningful look at the closed door.

Percy grinned at her statement and bowed as the Fates turned to leave.

Turning to Annabeth's door, Percy took a deep breath and pushed it open. Stepping inside, he found Athena already sitting in a chair, her weeping daughter, tight in her arms. Turning towards the open door, Athena gave a grim smile. Setting the heartbroken girl against the wall, she turned and pulled Percy back into the hall.

"Please tell me you have come to claim her," the wisdom goddess demanded, pushing Percy up against the wall. The new god raised an eyebrow at her demand, and Athena backed off. "While I was not happy that my daughter got together with spawn from Barnacle Beard, I have seen how happy she is with you. I can't bear to see her so heart broken, so I'm begging you to please, make her your first."

Percy put a reassuring hand on her arm. "There is no one who is more deserving than your daughter. I made her a promise last night, and I intend to keep it."

Giving the wisdom goddess one last smile, he stepped back into his girlfriend's office and knelt next to the whimpering girl.

"Annabeth?" he queried, quietly.

The blonde's head whipped up. Seeing who was in front of her, her eyes hardened and she shoved him backwards.

"What, did you think you could just waltz in here after shattering my heart and demand that I build you a palace? How dumb are you?" she screamed grabbing anything within reach and hurling it at him.

Percy dodged a stapler, a ruler, and caught the three hole punch she threw. Flaring his power just a little he yelled, "Stop!"

Annabeth froze, her dagger in hand. Her fingers trembled, and, after staring at him for a second, dropped her knife, fell to the floor, and buried her head in her hands, tears starting anew.

"You promised," she whispered, sounding small and frail. Percy ran over, pulled her up, and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"I did," he purred into her ear, "and I intend to keep that promise."

Picking her up, he moved her over to the desk and sat her on it. Rubbing her back soothingly, he explained everything that had happened and what the Fates had told him.

"The choice is yours. Will you join me?"

When he finished, she stared at him, her grey eyes filled with desperation, hope, and a little bit of lust.

"I will be with you, always?" she asked.

At his nod, she slipped from his grasp and stood in front of him.

"Do it," she demanded, "own me, make me yours. I want to serve you Lord Perseus."

Smiling in relief, Percy stepped up to her and kissed her, pouring all his love into that one action.

When he broke it, he followed his instincts and slid his hand down to rub over her womanhood through her pants. She moaned as intense pleasure coursed up her body in jolts. She had never felt anything this good before. Even the previous night was dull compared to what she was feeling now as the love of her life rubbed her. The pressure built impossibly quick. Her nipples strained against her shirt as she bucked her hips into Percy's hand trying desperately to find a release. So deep was her desire to be with the one she loved that she felt her end approaching fast.

"P-please, m-m-more," she begged as she felt his aura envelope her, adding to the extreme pleasure that soared through her.

One little tweak to her pleasure nub sent her toppling over the edge. An orgasm like never before had her reeling. Her knees gave out and she slumped to the ground, her mind a white haze.

Percy could feel the connection growing, strengthening his power. She would serve him, love him, bow to his very will, anything a man could hope for. But he didn't care. He had his Wise Girl and he would have her always.

As the pleasure receded, Annabeth felt different. At first, she couldn't tell what it was, but when a gentle voice called her name, she sat bolt upright. Looking up into the face of her boyfriend, she felt the change. Percy was no longer just her boyfriend. Her every fantasy had come to pass. She was staring into the face of her master. He owned her, and she loved the very sound of it. He was still her Seaweed Brain, and she his Wise Girl, but he was her better. All she wanted to do was make him happy. Then she remembered what she had done when he had first walked in.

Falling back to her knees, she pushed her nose to the ground before his feet. "Master, please," she beseeched "I didn't mean what I said when you first came in. Your slave was heartbroken. I didn't think I could ever be with you again. Please, I implore you, forgive your humble slut. What must I do to earn your forgiveness?"

Percy looked down at his new servant. He was shocked at the change. Within seconds, his girlfriend had gone from a headstrong leader who always had a plan, to a trembling submissive, begging forgiveness for something that was completely natural.

He crouched next to her and touched her shoulder. Frantic, she forced herself closer to the ground trying hard to keep herself lower than him.

"Look at me," he commanded.

Hesitantly, she looked at him, her stormy orbs shining with love and devotion, but swimming with guilt.

Percy reached out a hand and stroked her cheek. Annabeth instantly leaned into his touch, enjoying the warmth of her master's hand.

"What you did was not wrong. It was perfectly acceptable as you were acting out of desperation and anger. I'm not mad. Far from it, because it shows me just how much you really care."

"B-but I almost threw a knife at you," she whimpered bowing her head in shame.

"It doesn't matter. You didn't really have control. You won't feel guilty about that, because it's not your fault."

"M-m-master, I could have..."

"You didn't," he cut her off, "I can feel what actions are justified, and what demands punishment and what severity. What you did was justified. You will not be punished for it so don't blame yourself."

The guilt in her eyes eased a little and she straightened until she was kneeling in front of him, keeping her head bowed.

"Master, how may I serve you? What are your orders?"

Percy squashed down his new instincts and was about to refuse when the mixed voices of the Fates forced their way into his head.

"Do not refuse to order her around Perseus. While she may be your true love, she is still your slave. She humbled herself and gave herself to you. As much as you may not like it, you must treat her as such."

Percy sighed defeated. "Let's go somewhere private and we'll start with some ground rules."

Annabeth nodded. When she didn't stand, Percy grabbed her shoulder and flashed them both to Cabin 3 at Camp Half Blood.


	2. First Day of Power

_**AU:**_ **Long chapter ahead. Also this is my first ever attempt to write a lemon. Some constructive feedback would be nice. Also, I don't really like the Zeus in the canon series. In some the myths, Zeus is said to be a very nice person...god...whatever. Hope you enjoy. END AU**

Chapter 2

First day of power

The cabin was just as they had left it that morning. Percy paused to look around. It was surreal to think that less than an hour before, he had been mortal, happy with his life and girlfriend. Now he was a god and technically shouldn't have been in this cabin. But he wasn't sure where else he was going to stay. The fates had mentioned a palace for him, but did he really want that? He knew his mom and step-dad wouldn't mind him crashing at their place, but he was immortal now, they weren't. He took a quick step backwards at that thought. He hadn't even begun think about how he would stay unchanging, but everyone he knew and loved would die, unless they were to serve him. But even then, he could only induct girls.

A gentle, albeit hesitant hand on his knee pulled him from his morose thoughts.

"Master, are you alright?" asked Annabeth, concerned at the sudden mood change.

Percy gave her a slight smile. "I was simply thinking about a few things I have to take care of. Namely telling my mother who I am now."

The kneeling blonde nodded. "I understand, my lord. But, forgive me if I am being too bold, you said that you would lay down the basic rules for your slaves."

Percy sat on his couch and motioned for his slave to join him. Annabeth paused long enough to shed her yoga pants and shoes before she stepped forward and knelt at his feet, looking up at him patiently.

Percy cocked an eyebrow at her choice of seating arrangements and apparel. Figuring she was following her gut feelings as he was supposed to follow his, he decided to ask how she felt she should act and expand from there.

"I don't want to state the obvious, so you're going to start. Tell me how you feel you should act around me and what you feel driven to do."

"I am simply following my instincts, master. I feel that I need to be physically lower than you, do everything you command and keep you happy. If I disobey or make you unhappy, I am to be punished and accept it gratefully for I would deserve it. I also feel that I am to undress in your presence. As my owner, you should have free access to me."

"Well that's a good start I guess. Ok, first, you are to undress so you are wearing at most your underwear in my presence, but only in private. When in my palace, you are to wear an easily removable, traditional p _eplos_. In public or outside, you are to dress as normal, even if I am with you. Also, You, and any other girl that end up serving me, are mine. No other male is to ever touch you without my express permission. If they do, you will defend yourself, even if it is a god. If they persist, you are to tell me. Finally, all slaves are to be completely shaven minus the hair on their head. I will add more if I feel I need to."

Annabeth nodded, a slightly confused look on her face. "Master, if we dress as normal around you, outside, we are declaring that we are equals with you. I even feel like I'm doing something wrong dressed as I am. May I suggest something?"

Her master gestured for her to continue, curious as to her idea. "When outside, with or without you, your slaves should wear either sandals or nothing on their feet. They also should wear shorts and tank tops unless specifically told not to."

Percy liked the idea as he had a bit of a foot fetish, but felt he had to change one thing. "Good idea, but no booty shorts. As I established before, you girls are mine. I don't want anyone uninvited staring at you too much. I may be the god of lust but I also am the god of loyalty. So, no shorts so small your ass is hanging out."

Annabeth smiled, happy that her idea had been accepted and approved. She earnestly assented to the rule of no booty shorts. She had never liked them anyway.

Percy shifted in his seat as his godly cock throbbed against his jeans. He had a beautiful girl, kneeling at his feet, willing and wanting to do anything he asked. If that wasn't a turn on, nothing was. He was about to get up to try and calm down when he noticed the eager look in his slave's eye as she gawked hungrily at the bulge running down his leg. His member twitched from the intensity of the stare.

"A good slave deserves a reward," he murmured, "come claim yours."

The blonde all but leapt at him. She swiftly had his manhood bare and ogled at her masters new and improved dick. It was easily twice the size it had been, topping out a foot in length. She wrapped a hand around the base only to find herself unable to fully encircle the semi hard-on. Gently she started to stroke with both hands feeling him grow.

Her lord groaned from his spot on the couch as she slipped his head into her mouth. The taste was unlike anything she could ever explain, but she couldn't get enough of it. She started to bob her head, taking in more and more of him, drooling at the flavor of the precum that spilled forth. Her hand slipped down to her dripping panties. She was craving his cock, wanting to feel it inside her, but for now her fingers would have to do. She rubbed herself over the soaked underwear, moaning as her hands grazed the swollen, excited clit.

Percy was having an internal battle. All his instincts were telling him, to dominate her. To fuck her until she passed out. But, this was his girlfriend. She may be a slave now and he may get others, but she would always be the love of his life. Finally giving in to his dominant intuition, he placed a hand on the back of her head, and thrust himself up. Feeling himself bottoming out against the back of her mouth, he stood and pushed her further down on him, his meat stick slipping down her virgin throat.

Annabeth followed his lead and locked her lips near his base. She could feel his head almost touching her stomach, but she couldn't do anything about it, nor did she want to. She had never felt anything like it before, but she loved it. As her master stretched out her tight throat, she massaged his massive balls trying to milk his cum from them.

Percy held her there moaning in pleasure from the feeling of his massive organ forced down his slut's throat. He was thoroughly enjoying this, and from the look on his girls face, so was she, though her red face and flailing hands told him she needed to breathe.

Feeling his hand release her head, Annabeth pulled back, coughing as she tried to get air back into her deprived lungs. But as soon as she could breathe again, she forced the member back down her mouth, swallowing around him to bring him as much pleasure as she could. Moving her head again, she felt his hand find its place on her head again. She bobbed on him a few more times before she moved her hands away from his balls and down to her own crotch. Loosening her throat as much as possible, she waited.

Getting the message, Percy started thrusting hard and fast. Annabeth, responded by sucking what she could and swallowing. Her hands left her now flooding pussy, one rising to fondle her master's balls, the other stroking what was not in her mouth, trying to bring out his delicious seed. She swirled her tongue and gave a delightful squeeze.

Percy looked down at his slave, as her throat gripped his prick, her mouth sucking him down. Her orange camp shirt was saturated with drool and precum, her bare legs were wet with her arousal. Her hands were busy massaging his balls and rubbing the small part of him that was exposed. Her head was pumping on his shaft, determined to bring out his treat, her stormy eyes on his, filled with innocence and devotion. He could feel his end coming and thrust all the faster.

When she felt his balls start to clench, Annabeth sat back on her knees, keeping faithful eyes on his, and opened her mouth. That one little look from his girl pushed Percy over the edge and he exploded, all over her face and chest. She sat still, taking it all as he shot rope after rope of cum. Some fell into her mouth and she eagerly swallowed all she could, wanting as much of his sweet tasting jizz as she could get. As the flow receded, she started scooping globs of white from her face and chest, sucking her fingers dry. She stood, after having cleaned her masters gift from her face, pulled her shirt over her head and dropped her panties. Walking to the arm of the couch, she bent herself over, pushing her large bubble butt in his direction.

Percy grinned and stepped around behind her. Waving his hand, he erected a sound proof barrier around the cabin. He grabbed his shaft and rubbed it enticingly over her entrance. "What do you want, slave?" he growled, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Please master, use me, fuck me like the bitch I am to you. I am yours to do with as you please. I need you so bad," she whispered, pushing back on his head trying to get him to enter her. Percy nodded, satisfied and pushed in, overwhelmingly slowly.

"OOHHH," She wailed as an orgasm shuddered through her. Taking her hips in his hands, the god started to move, slowly ever so slowly, torturing her. Annabeth whined and bucked back at every thrust, grinding against him, trying to get him to move faster, harder, anything, but he kept moving at the same agonizing pace. She tried to keep quiet and take what her master was giving her, but eventually enough was enough. Hoping she wasn't overstepping, she screamed, "Master, please, faster. Do your slave faster. PLEASE!"

Percy smirked at her begging, enjoying the sound of her voice. Tears were streaming down her face at the lack of movement. The sexual tension building to an unbearable level within her. Deciding to do as she asked, he gradually picked up the pace. Every thrust was met with a moan. Finally, he felt that she had been tortured enough. Pulling out, he rubbed her rear lovingly, keeping her firmly pinned against the couch. Hearing her whimper, he reared back and slammed into her with every ounce of strength he had. Annabeth screamed to high heaven. She threw herself back, meeting him thrust for thrust. Pleasure was racing through her body, her body quivering as she rode out a continuous orgasm. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as his huge dick slammed past her cervix and into her womb.

After a good 10 minutes of non-stop movement, Percy brought himself to a halt and pulled out, ignoring the whine his slave gave at the sudden empty feeling. Thanking the fates for his enhanced stamina, he turned her around, picked her up, and held her just above him, his head brushing her lower lips.

Annabeth wrapped her long legs around his waist, waiting for him to continue. She felt his hands reach around her back removing her bra. Internally, she slapped herself for not doing so herself. A gasp was torn from her throat as a mouth enclosed one of her diamond hard nipples. She arched into his touch as his hands rubbed against her 32b mounds. She pushed her breasts into his hand, rubbing her dripping center against his, searching for as much pleasure as possible.

"Master fill me with that monster cock. I'm missing it. Please, I beg of you."

At her statement, Percy dropped her, his shaft pounding into her yet again. She couldn't help herself as she threw her head back and howled. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he touched spots never touched before. Franticly she tried to bring him just a fraction of what she was feeling. She clenched her ass, tightening her pussy walls. She lifted her rear and slammed back as hard as she could, letting her lord slip deeper. She reached one hand down between them and started rubbing her clit, the other rubbed her breasts. She whimpered, her ability to speak almost gone as she begged him to go harder.

"Don't stop master. Please don't stop. OOHHH" she wailed deliriously, a look of ecstasy contorting her once proud face. Percy lifted her butt just a little more, sliding in to the hilt, his movements becoming fast and erratic. He grabbed a nipple between his teeth, and ground on it, making her shriek with delight. He shifted just a little, the top of his shaft rubbing against her G-spot. Annabeth stared down into her master's eyes, grey meeting dark red.

"I love you, master, I love you, so much" she whispered breathily.

Percy continued to pound, groaning at the feeling of her tight love hole sliding around him. Annabeth was almost comatose at the continues mind blowing pleasure she felt. She was conscious enough to meet his thrusts, but otherwise all she could do was scream in sheer ecstasy.

Percy captured her lips in a burning kiss. He could feel her walls twitching and clenching around him, signaling her own massive release.

Breaking the kiss, he wanted to test her control and ordered hoarsely, "Hold it. Don't cum until I tell you."

She nodded, her eyes shut tight as she fought to hold the flood in check. Percy sat her down on the back of the couch and shoved himself as deep and as fast as he could. He could feel his own end rapidly approaching and wanted to finish with her

Annabeth found it nearly impossible to hold back anymore. Knowing she would be punished but wanting the torment to end, she gave in and came with a scream, squirting messily sending her nectar all over her master's nether regions, her toes curling painfully while her pussy clamped down around him.

Annabeth's orgasm sent Percy over the edge. He pushed himself in to the hilt and blasted his power infused cum up into her. She felt her womb filling and over flowing with his seed, the warmth and power extending her own pleasure. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she collapsed against his chest whispering apologies, before passing out.

Percy pulled himself out and carried his slave over to his bunk. Laying the sleeping girl down on her back, he started to move to the bathroom door when something caught his eye. There, burned into the skin of her right shoulder, was a large likeness of Riptide crossed with a glaive in front of a scale. Gently, he rubbed his finger against it. A tingling sensation ran up his left arm at the touch. Raising an eyebrow, he turned his arm over. His Roman tattoo had been replaced with a larger, colored version of the brand. Interested, he brushed his hand over it. Annabeth mumbled in her sleep, her hand reaching up to her shoulder. His curiosity satiated, he pulled the covers over her. Turning, he grabbed his pants and walked into the loo.

After a fast refreshing and invigorating shower, Percy stepped outside into the late morning sun. The sounds of a normal day permeated the air. Kids shouting to friends, the hiss of arrows as they flew towards their targets, the distant clang of swords in the arena, and the rumble from the climbing wall. Looking around the familiar camp, he felt a sense of longingness. Now that he was a god there really wasn't any need for him to stay here. This had been his home since he was twelve and it was where he belonged, godhood or not. Letting out a sad breath, Percy walked to the arena, the one place where he could let out all his frustrations.

Drawing up short, he stared at the people already inside. Two campers were in the middle of the arena, locked in an epic battle. They seemed to be equally matched and well practice, but Percy could see holes in their defense, slight misplacements in their stances, a mistake in their balance, all of which could be exploited. His eyes grew wide as he remembered his domains. Turning, he ran towards the archery range where he had seen Chiron teaching a class.

His mind was turning with an idea. Maybe he didn't need to leave. As a god, he would be given a cabin here. If he could have that cabin magically connected to his palace, which, he realized, he had yet to build, he would be able to be here and continue to teach his sword fighting lessons.

Reaching the range, he saw his former mentor helping a new camper with her bow.

"Chiron!" Percy called as he approached.

Turning, Chiron smiled at the young god. "Lord Perseus," he exclaimed, inclining his head.

"For you it always has been and always will be just Percy."

Chiron chuckled and called over an older son of Apollo to continue his lesson.

He motioned for Percy to follow as he trotted towards the big house. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I was wondering, if you could use a permanent combat instructor and trainer. I don't really want to leave camp, and given my domains, I thought you might want the extra help."

Chiron stopped and stared at his now favorite god.

"That is an excellent idea. If you and yours would be so willing to start now, there is a class currently at the arena without an instructor. Clarisse is in the infirmary with a nasty cold."

Percy raised an eyebrow at the trainer. Clarisse never let herself go down, even if she was hurling her guts.

Seeing his quizzical expression, Chiron hastened to explain. "Her cabin was attacked with a series of pranks by the Hermes cabin. She just so happened to eat the debilitating candy. It isn't permanent, but it did send her into delusions and semi consciousness even the toughest warrior can fight through. She should be back to normal by dinner time."

Percy shook his head with a smile. The ongoing prank war between Hermes and Ares was infamous around camp, and everyone was hesitant to touch anything belonging to either cabin.

Nodding his thanks, he turned and walked back to the arena, greeting various campers along the way. When he arrived, he was surprised to see Piper swinging the sword she picked up from Zethes, leading a beginner class through the basic sword forms. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she had a determined air about her. Seeing him coming, she told the class to keep practicing, sheathed her sword walked over and bowed.

"Lord Perseus, when you have a moment, I would like to speak with you," she said in a quiet broken voice.

"Of course, Pipes," Percy responded, "and call me Percy."

She shook her head at his request. "I hope to be calling you master by the end of the day," she whispered.

Percy's eyebrows shot up at her statement in surprise. Ignoring, the comment for the moment, he put a hand on her shoulder, "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better."

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Percy held his arms out. Hesitating for just a moment, the daughter of love buried her face into his chest and sobbed. He just held her, letting her cry out all her pain and sorrow. When her tears were spent, she stepped out of his embrace and gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks, I needed that."

Percy returned the smile, "If you still want to, we can talk about your request after my lesson."

Piper nodded and, following his gesture, returned to the beginners' class.

Stepping to the middle of the arena where the older students were still fighting, Percy watched the fight, looking for any little mistake in their forms that he could correct.

Seeing a large gap in one of the combatant's defense, he flared his aura and yelled, "Freeze!"

Everyone in the arena stopped immediately. No one dared to move a muscle, as they stayed exactly as they were.

Realizing what he had done, Percy waved the rest back to their activities, while he grabbed a practice sword and stepped up to the two training warriors.

"James, good attack form, but your leaving your left side wide open. All your opponent needs to do is duck under your swing and jab." He demonstrated with the practice sword.

James glared at the un-known god. "Who made you our instructor? We know what we're doing. Go teach the little ones, Percy."

"Chiron made me in charge of the arena, which means all fighting sessions, seeing as I am now the god of combat. If you don't want my help, fine. Just don't come crying to me when you lose a fight because of a small mistake."

The son of Ares started spluttering. "Why you arrogant little, god my ass" he started before charging.

Immediately, Percy could see several mistakes in his form. Effortlessly, he parried every single attack. Though well practiced, James had ingrained small mistakes into his footwork, which Percy instantly and easily exploited, sending his opponent to the ground several times, verbally pointing out every little error.

James rolled to his feet, face red in embarrassment. He was about to charge again, when Percy put a hand up to stop him.

"We can keep going at this all day, or we can stop and get back to some actual sparring. The only thing I ask is that you at least listen to the advice I give you. Whether you use it or not, is up to you. I only want to ensure that you live as long as you can."

The group surrounding the pair mumbled their agreement and paired up. James left to spar with his old partner, grumbling about cheating and luck. Percy chuckled at the expletives issuing from his mouth and started to walk among the group, fixing stances, and showing weaknesses that could be exploited. Slowly, people started to use his suggestions, finding that just little adjustments to their fighting styles, made it easier to take a hit and to put more power behind their own.

Outwardly, Percy was really enjoying himself. While the other kids may not believe that he had been 'godified,' they certainly appreciated the tips he was giving them. Inwardly however he was having a fierce war with himself. He had given into his dominant feelings while screwing Annabeth and it had scared him. He didn't want to lose himself to the cravings and turn into some monster who's only goal was to fuck, order around, and punish slaves. He knew that he had to discipline Annabeth after she disobeyed his order. Half of him wanted to storm right back to the cabin, cuff her, bend her over his knee and turn her ass red with a belt. The other half wanted to forget the whole thing. He was frightened to find the part of himself wanting the punishment was winning. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he jumped when the conch horn sounded, signaling the start of lunch.

The arena started to clear out as hungry campers ran to the pavilion. Percy gave one last piece of advice about balance before he slid his own practice sword into the weapon rack. He was about to head down for lunch when a prickling sensation ran over his tattoo. Glancing at it, he watched amazed as words appeared over Riptides blade.

' _Master, your father and uncle request your presence back on Mount Olympus. They said something about more gifts and tips on being a god.' – Annabeth_

Touching the image, Percy spoke to it experimentally, "Very well, where are you."

A second later, a message came back.

 _'Waiting in front of the door at Cabin 3, master.' – Annabeth_

"Accompany me."

 _'Happily, my lord.' – Annabeth_

Nodding, Percy walked in the direction of his old cabin, wondering what Poseidon and Zeus could want to talk to him about. He was a little worried that they would be offended he left so suddenly. As he walked, he came across Piper heading in the same direction.

"Piper, I'm assuming you're coming to talk?" he asked worriedly as he fell into step beside her. She gave an affirming nod. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Godhood was already becoming stressful and he had only been immortal for a couple of hours.

"Are you alright Lord Perseus?" asked the girl beside him, placing a gentle hand on his elbow.

He gave a short jerk of his head, "I've only been a god for a few hours, and it's already getting stressful. Piper, I'm sorry to have to put our talk off, but I have been re-summoned to Mount Olympus."

Piper nodded again looking slightly disappointed.

"I'll return when I can," He said as he caught sight of a bare footed Annabeth, dressed in an orange tank and jean shorts, her brand proudly on display.

At his approached, the blonde bowed with a murmured, "master." As she straightened, she smiled at Piper and pulled her into a comforting hug. The daughter of Aphrodite returned the embrace before stepping back and taking in her friend's appearance. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the emblem burned into Annabeth's shoulder. Extending a finger, she brushed the mark with a light touch.

"Did it hurt?" she whispered, still touching the sword. Percy felt a continuous tingle run up his tattoo and his arm twitched uncomfortably. Annabeth noticed and gently pulled away from the Cherokee.

"No, it didn't. I didn't even realize it was there until I saw it in the mirror."

Piper nodded and backed away slightly. "I'll let you two go. Lord Perseus, I was serious when I said I wanted to join you."

"We'll talk when I get back. Promise me though you will seriously think about what you're asking. I don't want you to make a hasty decision driven by emotion."

"I have thought about it and this is what I want."

"Promise me, Piper."

The girl sighed in defeat. "I promise," she said.

Percy gave a curt nod. Turning to Annabeth he asked, "Are you ready?"

"I'm at your service, Master," came the instant response.

Grabbing her shoulder, Percy focused on the throne room of the gods and pushed his power out.

When he materialized on Mount Olympus, he stumbled forward suddenly feeling he had run a marathon nonstop. Only the steadying hand of his slave kept him from falling flat on his face.

Taking a moment to get his bearings and ensuring he wouldn't tip over, he stood straight and was greeted by the smiling forms of his father and, surprisingly, his uncle Zeus, sitting on their thrones though something was off.

Seeing that her lord was no longer in danger of falling, Annabeth folded her hands in front of her and stepped behind him, keeping her head lowered.

"Percy, glad you could come back," Poseidon boomed jovially.

"My apologies for running out on you so suddenly. There were…" Percy started before getting cut off by Zeus.

"No worries, nephew. We understand. Athena told us everything, I must say you made the perfect decision in choosing your right hand. But, I would like to know however why you were not at the cabin when we sent the message requesting your presence."

"I was covering for Clarisse, Daughter of Ares, and instructing a sword class at the camp upon Chiron's request. I assume Annabeth answered the call for me."

"Yes, she did. She immediately informed us of your absence and requested to take a message for you. We told her of the abilities she had because of the brand, and she was quick in informing you."

Percy gave the girl behind him an appreciative smile.

"I hope my daughter is serving you well." called the voice of the wisdom goddess.

Turning, Percy saw his father's rival walking into the hall.

"Yes, she is. She has already been of great service to me, and a good servant must be rewarded."

Athena nodded in approval and moved to her throne, but froze half sitting half standing when she heard the sniffle coming from behind Percy. All four gods present turned and looked at the now crying Annabeth.

"Master, a reward should only be given to those who follow orders. I didn't. I don't deserve anything other than punishment."

"Whatever are you going on about, daughter?" Lady Wisdom asked, turning a slightly accusatory look upon the young man in front of her.

"My master gave me an order. I didn't carry it out to the best of my ability. I failed."

"A small mistake, that does not overshadow the good you have done today," Percy stated emphatically.

"Perseus, a mistake of any magnitude must not be ignored. As much as I hate to say it about my own daughter, this cannot be overlooked. You gave a command, she did not carry it out therefor she must accept the consequences. You must know this is just."

Percy nodded looking crestfallen, "Indeed it is. But it is so difficult for me to fully accept what she is now and what I have to do."

Poseidon cut in, "We understand that, son. Believe me we do. But you must not fight who you are now."

Percy looked down, "I just don't want to lose myself. I'm still Percy Jackson son of Sally Jackson, Boyfriend to Annabeth Chase. I don't want to lose any of that."

"You won't Perseus, but just as you had to accept that you were a demigod, you must now accept you are a god and what you are the god of."

Athena gave Percy a sympathetic look. "Percy, you must remember all of your domains. Dominance, and justice yes, but also loyalty. You must trust yourself. You are loyal to a fault and that carries over to those in your service. You will always be Percy, the scared 12-year-old who killed the Minotaur to protect his mother, but you are also Lord Perseus, the god who has responsibilities."

Percy turned that thought over in his head. Mentally probing his new godly instincts, he found the thought of treating any girl within his service less than she deserved, sickening. But on the other hand, not dishing out discipline as needed was debilitating to himself. There was a path of perfect balance down which he felt his very nature pulling him. Nodding, he looked at the wisdom goddess. "Thank you, Lady Athena. I will do my best to remember that."

Zeus gave a relieved sigh, "Good, now that that is done, let us move on to more interesting matters. Why don't you break the first bit to him, brother?"

Poseidon gave a giddy grin. Turning to his bewildered son, the sea god blurted, "You are to be given you a seat on the council. You are now the 13th Olympian. This means we are also giving a seat back to Hestia so we may have a … uh… semi-balanced council."

Percy froze, shocked.

Misunderstanding his face, his father waved him off. "You only have to be present for required meetings such as the solstices and any emergency convening, otherwise do as you will."

Percy started sputtering, "M-me? O-on the c-council?"

Athena stepped in to explain. "It is an ancient law, that whenever the Fates themselves grant godhood, they are to be given a seat on the council. This tradition has not been carried out since Dionysius, but we on the council feel that none is more deserving of this title than you." She gestured to the other side of the room.

Turning, Percy saw an ornate antique style throne chair erecting itself next to his father's fisherman seat. The seat was black and white marble flecked with red, the back was a solid ruby. The mahogany frame melded into a granite base, carved with ancient images pertaining to each category of his domains. Sitting at the top was a meticulously carved ancient scale, inlaid with gold.

As he stepped up to the throne, he finally figured out what had been niggling at the back of his mind ever since he had first arrived. All the thrones and the three other gods in the room were all human sized. He would get to that later, but first, he asked the question most pressing in his mind.

"Why am I up here, near the top? As the newest member, shouldn't I be near the bottom?"

Zeus was quick to answer. "Normally yes, but you are also now the judge of the council. As it is your duty to ensure justice is enforced, you are seated here as the rest of us will look to you for judgement."

"Isn't that Athena's job?"

"Her job is to show us the wisdom in an action. Your job is to show us what is the just and fairest course or courses of action."

"What if one conflicts over the other?"

"Than the council must vote on whose decision they deem is the better choice, however, wisdom and justice often go hand in hand. Do not try to argue with this decision nephew. The others have already agreed. In fact, it was Ares who suggested it in the first place," Zeus commented with a slight chuckle

Percy nodded in acceptance and sat himself on the throne. As soon as he was sitting, Annabeth stepped up beside him, and knelt next to his feet. Settling himself, Percy popped the next question that had been bothering him.

"If I may ask uncle, what happened to you! You used to be all firm and grouchy. Now you actually have laugh lines."

Zeus let out a peeling laugh, his pinstriped suit rippling with images of clouds.

"You mean…you mean grouchy like this?" the king of the gods chortled. His face contorted into the constant scowl Percy had always seen him wear.

Seeing his nod, the air god sighed, a regretful look crossing his face.

"I know I may seem, condescending, a little self-righteous and constantly trying to ignore mortals, but it is not who I am. When I cut Kronos to pieces during the first Titan war, he cursed me with his final breath. Unfortunately, it is ancient, binding magic that cannot be removed. To all those that do not know have immortal blood flowing through their veins, I rule with an iron hand, demanding respect and punishing those who didn't. The reason my father cursed me, was because of how I managed to get close to him and the other Titans on Mount Othrys. I am a natural entertainer and used that to sing, dance, and joke my way into their trust. It is a heavy price to pay for my victory, and it often tears me apart to watch young demigods tremble in fear when the curse takes over. There have been only a few times I have ever truly angry, one of which was when my master bolt was stolen, sorry for blaming you by the way."

Percy accepted the apology in stunned silence. Here was the aggravating king of the gods, who constantly thundered when insulted, admitting to caring about mortals. It explained a lot, he realized. Thinking back, he remembered hearing the same pealing laughter from moments ago, echoing through the party hall after the Battle for Manhattan.

"Argh, your making me all depressed. Let's get back to why we called my son up here," Poseidon bellowed, breaking into Percy's ponderings.

Zeus cleared his throat, "Right, right. Have you planned your palace yet, nephew?"

The god in question shook his head, "Not yet."

"When you do, come let us know and we will send an army of Cyclops and Briares to aid in the construction."

Percy nodded his head in thanks. Absentmindedly, he reached a hand down to massage the golden head at his feet, "You can start working on the blueprints tomorrow, Annabeth."

"Of course, master," his servant assented, leaning up into his touch.

Zeus stood and stretched, "This has been a good talk, but we must all be getting back to our various duties. It is not all fun and games being a god. Percy, about the powers of a god. You must remember that we ourselves are creations and have our limitations. Using your power is like a mortal running a race. It drains us of energy leaving us tired. The more you use it however, the higher your 'stamina' so to say. Also remember, that even though we are deities we still need the necessities such as food, water, and sleep."

Percy nodded and stood as well. "Thank you, Lord Zeus for your time," he stated before grabbing Annabeth's shoulder and focusing on his cabin.


	3. Punnishments and New Additions

_**AU:**_ **Hope this helps to explain the god of justice part. Also starts into why is Annabeth so submissive.**

Chapter 3

Punishments and New Additions

The second Percy landed in the cabin, he fell backwards into the wall, exhausted. He gestured vaguely to the thermos of nectar he always kept on his nightstand, and Annabeth scrambled to retrieve it. Pressing it into her master's hand, the blonde watched anxiously as he drank deeply. Slowly, his energy returned and his power strengthened. When the bottle was empty, he sighed in relief. He still felt tired, but no longer like he was going to drop on the spot.

"That … was invigorating," he quipped with a chuckle, "It feels so much different now that I'm a god."

"My lord?" Annabeth questioned, confused.

"I guess you could say it's the god version of espresso. For a demigod it heals and too much incinerates, but for a god, it just wakes you up and makes you jittery," Percy turned the flask in his hand, over, slightly disappointed to find it completely dry.

Setting it to the side, he turned to the girl standing in front of him with a bowed head. Looking at her, a feeling of injustice twisted in his gut. He knew that he had to breach to topic of her earlier disobedience and what that entailed. He sighed at the now continuous internal conflict. Should he accept what he was drawn to and punish her? Or should he just let it go, risking physical pain to himself.

Seeing his sorrowful expression as he eyed her, Annabeth guessed as to what he was thinking. She knew what was coming, and knelt before him, accepting her fate.

Percy looked down at the bowing girl lovingly. She was the love of his life, but she was also his slave now. He felt a need to punish her for her wrongdoing, yet he could never hurt her. He wanted to tan her hide, at the same time, he wanted to pull her into a hug, telling her it would be ok.

"Arggh! Why is this so frustrating!" he shouted, turning to the wall and punching it.

"Master, I accept what I did and the consequences that goes with it. I was given an order. I didn't obey. A wrongdoing must be corrected," came her quiet voice.

"You're my girlfriend, 'Beth. I could never hurt you. I don't care what you technically are, you'll always be my Wise Girl."

"As you will always be my Seaweed Brain. Just because I am your slave, doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you. If anything, the bond we now share has made my love for you grow stronger. But you do own me now. A master must punish his servant's misdeeds. Remember what my mother said. You are also the god of loyalty. Hurting me would be betraying us for your own good. Hurting me would be not letting me do my job in pleasing, pleasuring, and caring for you," Annabeth's voice grew quiet and submissive, "Hurting me would be not punishing those in your service who displease you. You won't do any of that because you are too loyal. Remember, I'm at your service forever. You can't get rid of me. I will make mistakes, as will anyone else who bows to you. It is your duty to rectify them. Stop fighting who you are, because you will never change."

Percy blew out a defeated sigh and turned to face his slave, "Sometimes you are too smart for your own good, you know that right."

"Wisdom's daughter, remember master?"

Percy chuckled before finally allowing his godly self to fully take over. Instantly he was bombarded with a feeling of superiority towards his girlfriend. He still loved her, but knew that she was his slave and his immortal mindset fully accepted that. He knew that discipline was expected and deserved.

Taking a deep breath, he started, allowing the judge within him to take over.

"Do you deny receiving an order this morning, while pleasuring me, to hold yourself in check?"

"No, Master."

"Could you have held it in longer?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes, Master," came the whispered response.

"You admit to disobeying a direct order."

"Yes, Master."

"Do you have a good, eligible reason as to why you disobeyed."

"No, Master."

Percy straightened and walked to his closet. Opening it, he grabbed the pair of jeans he had worn the day before from the hamper and withdrew his belt. He was about to close the door, when a pair of celestial bronze shackles fell from a shelf.

Picking them up, he removed the attached note. Opening the slightly burnt piece of paper, he read, 'Perseus, thought you might find a good use for these. When your castle is built, I will furnish whatever you desire for your dungeon.' – Hephaestus.

Percy put the note back on the shelf and closed the closet door. Turning, he walked back to the middle of the room to situate himself before his still kneeling slave.

"Stand and strip," he ordered.

Annabeth rose without question. Swiftly she pulled her orange tank top over her head, removing her bra at the same time. Dropping the garments on the floor, she shimmied out of her shorts and panties before extending her hands to her lord.

Percy closed the shackles around her wrists, ensuring they were secure. Turning her around, he led her over to the double bunk bed pushed against the wall. Taking the chains, he hooked them over the support post of the bed, keeping his servant in place.

Moving around behind her, Percy gave the belt in his hand a quick flick, extending it to its full length.

"For knowingly disobeying a direct order without any reason, four lashes."

Annabeth stood still, her arms raised above her head, waiting for the first blow. Percy pulled his arm back and swung. Still fighting himself slightly, he held back.

SMACK!

The belt fell, leaving a long red mark on her exposed back. The blonde jumped, a yelp escaping her lips.

SMACK!

A second red mark was left on her skin, making her jump and cry out again.

SMACK!

Another mark, another leap, another yell. Her hands were gripping the chains, her breathing ragged.

SMACK!

The belt came down for the last time, leaving the final red line upon her back.

Dropping the leather, Percy walked up to the trembling girl, and laid a gentle hand on her back. Annabeth startled under his touch and inhaled sharply at the pain. Reaching up, her master released the chains from the bed frame. She took a moment, leaning against the bunks, to catch her breath. When her breathing returned to normal, she turned and found Percy sitting on the couch, twirling a drachma between his fingers. Bending over, she retrieved the object of her punishment, and walked over.

Depositing the belt in his lap, she knelt beside him, waiting her orders.

"You know you can sit up here, with me," she heard him state.

She shook her head, "Forgive me, my lord. But my place is here, at your feet. Unless, I am pleasuring or serving you, I stay here," she blushed, "It's my favorite spot."

Percy sighed a chuckle. "You've taken to this whole being a slave thing, a lot better than I have."

"Maybe because I was always meant to serve you."

"Annabeth!"

"Think about it, my lord. On the council, Zeus's right hand man, as begrudging as he is to admit it, is your father. As such, even though they are rivals, my mother must defer to him. Being a child of the Big Three, when you first came to camp, you were automatically seen as a leader, you could call lights out when you wanted, had free run of the camp, could choose your own classes, and we all had to defer to you. The only time that was different was when Thalia was here before she joined the hunters. Than it was her first, then you. In some form, master, I have always served you."

Percy cocked an eyebrow. Though what she was saying was technically true, it didn't mean he had to like it. He rubbed his eyes. He was getting tired. The day seemed to have lasted a year. It was astounding to think about how, just that morning, he had woken up mortal with his girlfriend in his arms. A short hour later, he came back a god and the pretty, naked, blonde beside and below him had gone from his one true love, to his slave.

The conch horn sounded through the walls of the cabin, signaling the end of classes and the beginning of free time before dinner. Deciding to go and talk to Chiron about the details of his new office and what he would be doing, he was about to rise when he glanced down and realized that Annabeth was still chained.

"Give me your hands," he commanded.

Taking her proffered arms, he removed the shackles and dropped them onto the couch.

"I need to go and talk to Chiron. Once you get dressed, you are to go find Piper and tell her to come here after dinner so we may talk. Once you do that, you may join me."

Annabeth gave a quick, "Of course, my lord," before pulling on her clothes. Percy did not miss the slight wince that crossed her face, as her shirt slipped over her head and down her cherry red back, the stripes from the belt still clearly visible. She grabbed the restraints from the couch, and put them away back in the closet.

Percy smiled at the girl before he turned, and walked out of the cabin into the early evening air. Taking a deep breath, he stretched with a grin. Dropping his arms, he took off at a leisurely pace towards the Big House.

Several campers greeted him along the way, shouting 'heys' and 'hellos.' He returned their salutations with his own. He felt at home here. These people were his friends, his family. Reaching his destination, He jumped up the steps to the deck of the old house at the front of the camp. At their usual table sat Dionysus and Chiron in his wheelchair with Grover and another satyr, playing cards were scattered around.

"Perrrcy!" bleated Grover. He scrambled around the table and tackled Percy in a flying hug.

"Hey, G-man." Percy laughed as he returned the massive hug.

"What am I saying. Lord Perseus."

The Lord of the Wild started to bow, but Percy put an arm around his best friend and pulled him up.

"Grover, you will never bow to me or call me Lord Perseus. You've been there since the beginning. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. Only those who serve me are to call me anything other than Percy, or Perseus if they are god, and you by no means serve me."

A grin split the satyr's face and he pulled Percy into another embrace. When he was released, Percy pulled up an extra chair and sat down at the table, watching as Chiron dealt the cards for the next hand of Pinochle.

"Would you like to play, Percy?" the centaur asked.

"No thank you. I just came to talk with old friends."

Mr. D grunted, "Old friends, indeed. Come now Peter Johnson, when have you and I ever been friends."

Percy laughed, "I have always considered you a friend, Mr. D. And I always will, especially now that you and I are on the council together."

Everyone at the table except for the wine god froze.

"You were given a spot on the council?" Grover sputtered, a half-eaten tin can in his hand.

"Apparently, because the fates themselves gave me godhood, I was destined a seat on the council. Speaking of," he turned to Dionysus, "when I was given my domains, justice was mentioned. I thought your father was the god of justice as well as the god of the air."

Mr. D gulped down the rest his Diet Coke. Waving his hand, he spoke, "He was, but that curse got in the way making him unable to perform properly. It made him act out of anger. Gave him a constant migraine. The Fates finally thought enough was enough and decided to take that power and give it to their newest god, you. Zeus was quite relieved when he found out. I haven't heard him so happy."

Percy nodded his head in understanding. Pins and needles went up his arm, and glancing down, he saw a message write itself across the tattoo.

 _'Master, Piper has agreed to meet with you after dinner. Where are you?' – Annabeth_

Pressing the image lightly, he murmured, "Big House."

Chiron looked up from his hand, "Did you say something, Percy?"

Percy was about to answer when the camp director spoke, "He was just communicating with his slave, Anniebelle."

Grover shook his head, "I can't imagine Annabeth ever serving anyone."

Percy shrugged, "It was her choice. I didn't force it on her."

"And it's a choice I will never regret," came a beautiful voice.

Annabeth stepped up the stairs beside them and went to sit at her master's feet.

Percy, however, had other ideas and, as soon as she was within reached, grabbed her arm, pulling her sideways into his lap. He ignored her quiet protests, and held her tighter as she tried to struggle.

"Don't struggle, 'Beth. I know what you said, but I miss your cuddles," he whispered into her ear, "I am not against you ever sitting on my lap. In fact, new rule for you and maybe eventually all slaves, when in my presence, anywhere, you are to either sit on my lap, sit at my feet, or stand behind me, unless told otherwise. It will still be your choice, but I do have my preferences, understand?"

Annabeth gave a brief nod, and settled back into his embrace, setting her head on his shoulder.

Percy smiled and started rubbing her butt soothingly.

He turned back to the other occupants at the table.

"Chiron, I would like to discuss the details about our earlier agreement."

"Of course, Percy, though I do not believe there is much to discuss."

"Why don't you just give me the terms you want me to abide by."

Chiron snorted, "You're a god, you can do what you want."

A look from Percy had him sighing, "All I ask is that you oversee the arena and any fights that take place inside, and if there are any more attacks on our camp, that you lead the campers in to battle. Otherwise, you have free reign of the camp. The kids already look up to you as a leader, so it shouldn't be much different."

Percy inclined his head in assent. Feeling a little thirsty, he pictured a simple glass goblet and waved his hand, pushing out a little power. The cup materialized, but it left Percy feeling drained, though not as much as trying to teleport.

He was about to pick it up, when the girl on his lap reached over, and plucked it from the table. Sliding to the floor, she padded over to the caskets of nectar kept on the deck by the back wall, and filled the chalice to the brim. Returning to the table, she held it out to him, bowing her head. He took it, and sipped. She was about to kneel beside him, but a small glare from her master, and she sat herself back in his lap, kissing his neck in apology.

Percy rubbed her back appreciatively, but moved his hand back down to her rear when she flinched. He was a little worried about the lasting pain from her punishment. It should have faded by now as he had purposely not used his full strength, despite what his instincts told him. He decided to ask her when they were alone, and turned his attention back to Chiron who had resumed speaking.

"We are planning on building your cabin within a few days. Is there anything you would like to have or a specific design?"

"Annabeth will be starting on the designs for my palace tomorrow. She can also do the cabin. I don't want anything extravagant for the cabin as I want to stay approachable."

The girl nodded into his shoulder, acknowledging the indirect order.

"There is just one itsy bitsy little problem," Mr. D cackled, laying down what appeared to be a winning hand.

"And what would that be, Mr. D." Chiron asked, rolling his eyes.

"Zeus has declared that no god is to interfere in the affairs of mortals, including campers. And before you even ask, I am not interfering I am suffering a punishment making me deal with insufferable brats," the wine god declared smugly.

"He does have a point. He was of no help to me on any of my quests. Well, except for one. But even then, that favor had a price."

Dionysius was about to retort, when he was cut off by a miniature bolt of lightning striking his last, winning card.

Dropping the smoking paper, the camp director looked down at what used to be a playing card.

"Really?" he yelled at the sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Percy could just make out, 'Read the damn note!'

The camp's resident wine god rolled his eyes opened the transfigured note. Reading it his eyes went wide and his face white.

"Alright, alright fine," he threw the note at Percy and stood, "Brian, go blow the horn. It's time for dinner."

The other satyr, who had been sitting quietly, jumped to his feet and ran to obey.

Percy picked up the piece of paper from Zeus and read it.

 _'Dionysus, Percy is interfering in mortal lives as much as Artemis. My daughter trains and leads her hunters, Percy will train and lead the campers. He will not take part in any quests, but he can advise. LEAVE HIM BE, or your original sentence will be extended._

 _Percy, we have decided not to tell Hestia about her reinstated position on the council. We thought you might enjoy that honor.' -Zeus_

Percy handed the note to Chiron, excited. It would be fun to see the reaction on Hestia's face when she was told of her place back on the council. He started to stand, but the blonde in his arms didn't move. Looking down, he found that she had fallen asleep. Chuckling, he put his partially empty glass down on the table, and moved to pick his slave up, but she jolted awake, the second he put pressure on her beaten back.

"My apologies, my lord. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I…"

Percy cut her off by handing her his chalice.

"Drink," he ordered.

The girl hesitated, but tilted the glass back and swallowed the rest of the nectar. Setting, the cup down, she looked up at him expectantly, waiting for further instructions.

Chiron spoke up, "I would like you both to be at dinner tonight if possible. I want to announce to the camp the happenings of today."

Percy nodded, "We will be there."

He smiled at the centaur, before dragging Annabeth into the Big House. Entering a small side room, he spun her around so she was facing away from him.

"Shirt, off," he commanded brusquely.

Slowly, painfully, Annabeth pulled her top off.

"Master, did I do anything wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Percy sucked air in through his teeth, at the sight of her bare skin. It was red and welted, and would be painful for several days.

"No, but I may have," he whispered, gently touching the wounds of her punishment, ignoring the jolt she gave. "I didn't whip you that hard."

"Being a god greatly enhances your strength. You may have held yourself back, but it was still much stronger than if you were still mortal."

Percy was about to apologize profusely when she turned around and continued, cutting him off, "Don't you dare apologize, my lord. It was a punishment that I deserved. If I am to be honest, I was surprised you didn't use your full strength. Lashings are not supposed to be gentle and are traditionally given at full strength of the punisher."

Percy closed his eyes, and gave an exasperated sigh. "I am not exactly a traditional person, am I? Now because of me, you won't be able to move without pain."

Annabeth motioned to the tank top in her hands, silently asking if she could put it on. He nodded, and she pulled it over her head, shutting her eyes to ignore the throbbing. "It's not just you, master. There is an ancient spell put on all harem slaves. Any punishment given out will not leave any permanent marks, but the 'reminders' will last longer than normal and are easier to receive. If you had held back all the way, it still would have bruised and been rather sore. Please, don't feel guilty about this. Don't ever feel guilty about punishing me or any of your girls. I gave myself wholly to you. I am yours to do with as you please, and that includes punishments and abuse."

"'Beth, I…"

She cut him off with a kiss, "You're still fighting yourself. I applaud your will to stay you, but I beg you, give in. Being a god doesn't change who you are, please, remember that. The longer you fight, the more pain you'll put yourself in. You are the boss, the master, my master. So, stop being a boyfriend and start giving orders and expecting immediate obedience."

He was about to retort when the dinner horn finally sounded over the camp.

Annabeth grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Come on, my master. It's time for the rest of the kids to know who you are."

Percy let himself get pulled out the door by the enthusiastic girl. He was interested as to the change of behavior from her. At the beginning of the day, she was kneeling at his feet at every opportunity, now she was just acting as a slightly submissive girlfriend. He didn't mind the change, in fact it was nice knowing that his Wise Girl was still in there, but he was curious.

They joined the group of campers flocking towards the pavilion. He was about to press forward, but Annabeth held, him back. Letting go of his hand, she adjusted her clothes so the brand on her shoulder was plainly visible, lowered her gaze, and stood behind him.

"I am at your service, master. Please forgive my earlier boldness. What is your command?" she stated quietly.

Percy shook his head a little confused, "There is nothing to forgive. Come on, let's eat."

He walked into the food court and immediately noticed that there was an extra spot at the director's table. Chiron motioned him over, and he complied, sitting in the chair next to Mr. D. Annabeth walked up beside him, and started to lower herself, but Percy grabbed her wrist.

"Go sit with your cabin, love," he whispered.

"B-but Master…" she started, sounding frantic.

"That's an order. I can handle being alone for a few minutes."

He gently pushed her in the direction of the Athena table, and she reluctantly obeyed sitting down next to Malcolm who instantly started bombarding her with questions.

The pavilion was filled with a happy chatter until Chiron's hoof pounded into the stone at the front of the open-air room. Silence fell almost immediately, expectant eyes staring at the ancient trainer.

"Heroes, I have a great announcement to make. Early this morning, the remainder of the prophetic seven was summoned to Mount Olympus, to receive gifts from the gods. Frank was made a minor god of generals and armies. Hazel joined him as his immortal wife. Jason, was made the immortal Pontifex Maximus or high priest of the Olympian Council. He now lives at Camp Jupiter, ensuring the gods, both Greek and Roman, are appeased. Annabeth and Piper, were both given a choice. Either stand by the side of the newest member of the Olympian Council, the 13th Olympian, or join their mothers, as minor goddesses. Annabeth chose to serve the new Olympian, you will soon see why. As far Piper, her choice remains unknown."

Chiron paused for dramatic effect, allowing the campers to stop cheering. When the noise had died down, he continued.

"Today, one of our own has become a major god. Our hero and leader, Percy Jackson, has been given a spot on the Olympian council as god of …ahem… sex and lust, loyalty and leadership, dominance and power, justice and combat. ALL HAIL PERSEUS JACKSON."

The assembled crowd screamed in response, repeating the line. Following a nudge from the seemingly annoyed wine god beside him, Percy stood and grinned. The noise level increased dramatically at his goofy wave. A hoof hammered the ground again, the sound thundering over the cheers and shouts.

"Percy has agreed to stay at camp and oversee the arena solidifying the combat skills of all levels. In fact, I believe an older class has already benefitted from his newfound expertise," a few kids clapped, "Now, let us eat."

With a wave of his hand, nymphs poured into the room each carrying a tray of food. The campers fell to the feast with a relish, a line forming to the large fire sitting next to the head table. Percy stood to join them out of habit, but a firm hand from his mentor pulled him back into his seat.

Percy was about to ask why, when his nose was assaulted by the smell of chocolate cookies and fruit salad. The fragrance sent a feeling of calm pulsating through his body. His mind cleared and he felt at peace. Looking over he saw Annabeth leaving the sacrificial fire. Meeting his eye, she stepped towards him, but continued back to her seat at his dismissive wave.

"What a rush," he muttered to no one.

"Indeed, it is," Dionysius agreed beside him, a euphoric look on his face as his sons passed him, returning to their seats.

The meal continued in high spirits. People shouted up congratulations to the newest god and cheered when he shouted back.

Percy was having a great time. It felt good to see so many people happy for him. He had feared that the campers would be angry and jealous of his new elevated position. Those fears were proven unfounded as person after person approached the head table to talk to him for a few minutes. What he found most interesting were the subtle ways the god of madness paid attention to some of the older nymphs. An ass-squeeze here, a small spank there. The girls took it all in stride, some even sending seductive looks back.

As the last remnants of the food disappeared down satisfied mouths, Chiron called their attention back to the front.

"Delicious as always. The campfire will be starting in ten minutes. For those who wish to attend, you may start making your way down now. To the rest of you, have a pleasant night."

The assembled group scattered, many heading for the large fire pit by the lake. Annabeth quickly left her cabin mates and went to stand behind her master, keeping her eyes lowered to her bare feet as he talked to a few campers. When they left, Piper approached the two.

Percy shot her a smile, "Would you like to head to my cabin, or talk here?"

Piper nervously scuffed the floor with her shoe, "Could we talk at your cabin? Alone?"

Percy nodded. Turning to the blonde he ordered, "Go have some fun with your siblings, 'Beth."

Annabeth opened her mouth to protest.

"Annabeth. Remember, you are still you and I am not helpless. Go, Enjoy yourself."

"I do when I am at your feet," she muttered.

Percy put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Let's put it this way. A good servant is to be rewarded. You made one little mistake this morning, you paid for it. But you have been a good girl and deserve a little time off," he stated, his hand creeping up till it rested on her cheek.

She leaned into his touch before finally admitting defeat and nodding.

Piper called after her as she turned, "Don't worry, Annabeth. I will take good care of our lord."

The blonde sent an appreciative smile, before she disappeared into the darkness.

Turning back, Percy took Piper's hand, "When we land in the cabin, you'll need to go to my closet and get my spare thermos of nectar and a bag of ambrosia. Understand? I'll explain afterwards."

Piper nodded, squeezing his hand in a vice like grip. Percy let out a series of breaths, steeling his nerves. Finally, he pushed out his power while imagining the space directly in front of his couch, and felt himself de-materialize.

The second his feet touched the floor in his cabin, he collapsed onto the couch, fighting to stay conscious. He was barely aware of movement as Piper dashed across the room and into his closet. She easily found the thermos sitting atop a baggie of god food. Grabbing both, she hurried back to the sofa and pushed both into his hand.

Percy pried at the lid of the glass, trying hard to keep the spots out of his eyes. Finally getting the bottle open, he threw back his head and downed the contents, sighing in relief as his vision cleared and the world stopped spinning.

"As I explained it to Annabeth, a god's coffee," he quipped to Piper with a smirk.

Piper let out a nervous giggle before asking, "What happened?"

"Being a god gives me a lot of power. But I still have my limitations. Using my powers drains me of energy, much like a runner when he runs long distances. The more I use the power, the higher my stamina allowing me to go longer."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Percy sighed and erected a soundproof barrier, "Piper, are you absolutely sure you want to enter my service. Once you do that, you will be mine. I will literally own you and unless I decide to release you, you will be at my mercy."

The girl removed her boots and sat cross-legged on the couch beside him, picking at a loose thread. She took a deep breath before starting, "Being a child of Aphrodite has many blessings. I can charm speak, sense with who people are meant to be, have an impeccable sense of clothing and what will go well with what, but it also comes with a curse. Me and my siblings… we must find a person who will love and care for us, someone to be our rock. If we don't we become sluts, desperately trying to find love, like Drew. I thought Jason was my foundation. Then this morning, I find out that he already had a girlfriend he didn't remember and being the oh so noble hero he is, dumped me and went back to her."

The girl blushed and let out a quiet sigh, "Lord Perseus, I must be honest. Ever since I first saw you at Camp Jupiter, I have had a crush on you. I was happy with Jason, but I was also a little jealous of Annabeth at the same time. I eventually came to see you as a brother, but there was still that bit of a crush. Now that Jason, well you know. I am turning to the only solid ground I have left. I have thought about it, and I have thought about it hard. This is what I want, and if you take me in, I will happily serve your every whim and take any punishment you give because I will owe you everything."

Percy looked her straight in the eye, and asked one last time, "Are you sure, Piper."

"I am," she answered, returning the stare.

"Then stand before me," he commanded gently, rising to his feet.

She moved to obey and stood in front of him, her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes downcast.

Percy stepped up to her and put his hands on her waist.

"If you ever want to leave my service, ask and I will let you go in peace," he whispered into her ear.

A shiver ran up her spine as he slowly increased his aura and heat pooled between her legs. His hand slid to the hem of her jeans.

"Are you ready?" he queried tenderly.

In answer, she looked up, put her palms on his chest and tenderly pressed her lips to his. Smiling into the kiss, he moved a hand to massage her womanhood slowly through her jeans.

Piper broke the kiss as a gasp of intense pleasure was torn from her throat. A wonderful feeling shot up from her center turning her mind to mush. She and Jason had never gone pass kissing and this was entirely new to her.

Percy kept rubbing gently as the girl started to writhe in his arms. The beginning of a connection was starting to form sending her further into bliss.

"Nnnng," she moaned loudly as his hand moved in agonizing circles. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her body to him, grinding herself into his touch.

He kept the same slow movement, over her jeans. She was obviously enjoying the feeling, and kept pressing herself to his hand.

"More, give me more," she whimpered desperately. When he didn't move, she pushed him away, grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it over her head revealing her maroon bra. Her hands fumbled with her jeans unbuttoning them and throwing them away. Dressed in only her under clothes, she threw herself back on to Percy, knocking them both onto the couch. She straddled him, rubbing her moist panties over the bulge in his pants, frantic for more of that feeling. She kissed him hard, her hands deftly unbuckling his belt.

Percy moaned into the kiss. It had been a lot easier with Annabeth, but he wasn't complaining. Piper was beautiful and had a body to die for. Her breasts were a small C and her butt was large and firm. Her legs were tanned and toned. His hands came around to grope her behind as she undid his jeans, rubbing herself against him the entire time.

Pulling his pants down to his ankles, Piper hesitated at the sight of his cock, tenting his boxers. It was a lot bigger than she thought and she didn't know how it would fit, but at that moment she didn't care. Her mind driven by lust and desire, she slipped her fingers beneath the waistband and she pulled, freeing the beast. Moving her now soaked underwear to the side, she positioned herself above him. Taking a second, to steel her nerves, she sank down, impaling herself, eliciting a groan from both. When his length reached her barrier, she buried her face into his shoulder and pushed down fully encasing him inside her, his head brushing the back of her womb, his shirt muffling her cry of pain. His firm hands held her down, letting her get used to the size. The pain eventually subsided, mind blowing pleasure taking its place. Slowly, she started to move her hips, riding him, moaning at the sensation of him sheathed so deep within her.

Percy groaned from below her. Her vagina was tight and hugged his dick in the most delicious of ways. Bringing a hand up, he unhooked her bra freeing her large tits. Her nipples were already pebble hard, as he slipped one into his mouth, his hand rubbing the other between his thumb and finger.

Piper screamed in pleasure at the feeling of his warm mouth sucking her breast. She could feel herself getting close, forcing her to move harder. She released a surprised gasp as Percy flipped them over, lying her back onto the couch. Settling, himself between her legs, he began to thrust into her, moving a hand down to circle her clit.

"Ohhhhh!" she moaned, wrapping her long legs around his waist, drawing him in closer. She locked her hands around his neck as he continued to suckle on her nipple. Percy kept going, keeping his movements gentle but strong, loving how her breasts bounced at every thrust, and her back arched at his ministrations.

"Please, my lord, keep going, I am so close!" She screamed as his shaft pounded into her, each stroke rubbing her g-spot.

Her walls started to twitch around him, and he decided to be nice. He pinched that beautiful bundle of nerves, and she came, screaming his name for the world to hear.

Her first orgasm left Piper dazed and unseeing. Percy pulled out and sat beside the trembling girl, waiting for her to move. When the pleasure finally passed, allowing her to think straight, she sat up and looked at him. She seemed to think for a moment before her eyes grew wide and she knelt before him, kissing the ground next to his feet.

"My lord, I am forever at your service."

"Rise, Piper. Let's talk,"

The brunette stood and moved to the couch. Sitting across from him, she folded her legs beneath her keeping her eyes lowered.

Percy cocked an eyebrow at her, slightly surprised. He had thought that she would end up acting like Annabeth, always wanting to kneel at his feet. He didn't feel offended though. He could feel his godly-self accepting what she was doing. This confused him even more. Probing the nonchalant feeling, he found that he didn't care what any of his girls did around him so long as they deferred to him, followed the rules he laid out, and served him.

"Piper, what do you feel like you should be doing around me right now?" he asked quietly.

"My entire loyalties have changed, my lord. I serve only you and your will. If it comes down to a choice between you and anything else, I will choose you. I am to obey your orders, serve you, pleasure you. My body is yours to use and abuse at your discretion and you are to have free access to it. I also must show reverence to you whenever you are in the room," she answered quickly.

Percy nodded, "I am a little curious though. You saw the way Annabeth was acting around me. Do you feel driven to do the same?"

The girl thought for a second then shook her head, "No sir, I don't feel automatically driven to do that. I just assumed you ordered her to do that."

"I didn't. I thought it was how all the girls were going to be driven to act at first, but then there were a few minutes where she acted more like a submissive girlfriend instead of a slave."

"We are your slaves, master."

"I know that, Piper. What I mean is that she was acting more like you are now, like a servant rather than a brainwashed slave trained to kiss her master's feet every time he entered the room."

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"It is getting too late for this," he sighed, "why don't you go back to your cabin and get a good night sleep."

Piper looked up at him sharply, "My lord, what if you require my services? It would be wiser if I were to move in with you."

Percy gave a tired smile, "I'll have Annabeth with me. Go back to your cabin and sleep. You can move into my new palace once it is built. For now, stay with your siblings. That's an order, ok? Come back tomorrow after breakfast and we will go over the rules."

"As you wish, Lord Perseus. If you need me, please come get me." the girl said with a gentle smile. She slipped her clothing back on and left the cabin, bowing to her new master at the door.

No sooner had the door closed behind her, then it reopened to admit Annabeth. She shut the door, and came over to the couch, kneeling before Percy.

"Master, what do you wish for me to do? Did Piper join your service?"

"Yes, she did. Go turn down my bed, and warm it. I will join you in a minute."

The blonde nodded, and rushed over to his bunk. Percy stood and walked to his bathroom. He closed the door and leaned against the counter, staring at himself in the mirror. 'What am I going to do,' he thought 'I'm a god, I have two slaves at my command. One is acting like a brainwashed play-thing to a sadistic master, the other is acting like a good servant.'

He sighed again, and ran a hand through his black hair. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to keep his emotions under control, and his godly nature in check. He may have accepted it, a little, but he wasn't going to let it take complete control. Standing straight, he opened the door and walked across the room to his bunk. Annabeth was already sitting on the side, naked.

"My lord, your bed is ready, and your slave is at your service," she muttered, slipping from the bed and setting her forehead on the ground, exposing her red and bruised back.

Percy smiled down at her, dropped his pants and pulled off his shirt, leaving him in his boxers. He climbed into bed before commanding softly, "Join me."

The girl on the floor hesitated, but slowly stood and crawled into the king-sized bunk. She scooted herself down to his feet and laid down, pressing her lips to his ankle. Percy wasn't having it, and pulled her up so she was cuddled into his side.

"We are going to talk in the morning, about your behavior," he muttered. She froze in his arms. "Don't worry, you did nothing wrong, but the way you are acting around me and the way Piper is acting around me has me curious."

Annabeth relaxed into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I guess you should know, my lord. It's something…."

"In the morning," he murmured, before finally letting the darkness consume him.


	4. Confessions and a Hearth

**Dear loyal readers,**

 **I wish to apologize now and in advance for the lack of/ slow updates.**

 **For the past two and a half weeks, (Today is the 30th of May, 2017,) I have been out of country and had accidently left my computer behind. We were long gone before I realized it and it was far to late to turn back. Where we ended up staying had extremely slow internet so I was not able to get this note up on my tablet which I had brought with me. I leave again in a few days to head to another low internet area for a summer job at a summer camp. I will use what time I can find to write.**

 **However not to fret. Those two and half weeks did not go to waste as far as me writing. I was able to start the first of another two HP stories and the outline of a HTTYD story. I have started the promised Ginny/Harry soul bond story which I am calling, Magical Marriage, and another Master/slave time travel Lunar Ginny Harmony story that was requested of me by a PM. This story is titled Second Chances. Both will be rated M and Second Chances will have heavy Dumbledork and Ron bashing with some Molly bashing as well. (Don't worry, I tend to think that Molly would not be evil and will 'see the light')**

 **As far as My first poll for Lord Potter. By a surprising 51% Ginny is going to be submissive. To those of you who said that they would stop reading if Ginny did not get a higher positon, I beg you to reconsider. The people have spoken and I must follow their wishes. If you do wish to bail on the story, I am sorry to see you go. Do keep tuned cause I wish to have the new stories up soon. Next poll, who else should be submissive besides Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, both, or neither? Voting starts...now.**

 **The next lady to swear themselves to Percy will be, Hestia, goddess of the hearth and his new housekeeper. How will it happen though? keep an eye out.**

 **I do wish to send out a general reminder, Fanfiction is a fun and exiting hobby, however it is just that a hobby. There may be times where I won't update for a while because of other commitments. As much as you might hate to hear it, if need be, me writing stories can be dropped if I need more time. If that occurs however, I will try to resume eventually.**

 **On that happy note, I hope you all aren't too mad at me, I hope to update soon, and have a good day!**

 **Ghost**

 **PS the update when it comes will go below this note.**

 **I LIVE!**  
 **Hey guys, I am really, really sorry for the unplanned short hiatus. I was out of state all summer as you know. However, it turns out, my summer job had absolutely no internet except for my phones data and I don't have an unlimited plan. I did get some writing done, though not much. I had a fourth chapter ready to get betaed and uploaded on both of my main stories, and the first few chapters of Second Chance and Bound (formerly Magical Marriage). But luck seems to be against me this year. When I got back, some idiot decided to pay my house a visit and "borrowed" my computer, tv, and all of the tech he could carry. He was sloppy and was caught fairly quickly. I eventually got it all back but in the mean time, lost everything and had to redo it all when I wasn't helping my extended family in Florida and Texas after the hurricanes. But I finally got it mostly done. Here is Master of All Servant to None Chapter 4 and Lord Potter: Head of House Chapter 4 is not far behind.**  
 **I know it has been a long break and I again extend my most humble apologies.**  
 **Ghost**

 **PS: Vote on my new Poll for Lord Potter!**

Percy awoke to the wonderful feeling of something warm and wet encircling the tip of his morning wood. The memories of the previous day came flooding back and he smiled. Without opening his eyes, he reached down towards his midsection. A head of long hair met his hand and he pushed down slightly, holding her in place for a second. The girl swirled her tongue around his tip and sucked hard, her lips forming a perfect seal around his manhood. He groaned and opened his eyes, loosened his grip. Shining grey irises met his green and red ones, and he smiled down at Annabeth, running his hand through her hair.

The blonde released his dick and crawled up next to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she snuggled in pushing her bare chest into his side.

"Good morning, my lord," she whispered leaning up to give him a slow, tender kiss.

Percy returned the kiss with a smile. "Now that's how you say good morning," he quipped.

She giggled and started to draw gentle circles into his chiseled chest, flinching slightly when his hand brushed one of the welts on her back. They had faded slightly and weren't as inflamed, but she would be sore for a good while after they had vanished.

"What are your orders for today, master?" she whispered, playing with some of his chest hairs.

"After breakfast, you can go up to Mount Olympus and continue with your regular job. Start the plans for both the new cabin and my palace," he responded, sliding his hand down to rub her naked hips.

"Would you like anything specific?"

"Keep the cabin simple but nice. I don't plan on having any kids anytime soon, so it will be a place for me and those who serve me to stay and be approachable to the rest of the camp. If possible connect the castle and the cabin magically so people can easily move from one to the other. I'll let you do the palace however you want. Talk to my father about a good place to build it."

"It will be done, master. Is there anything else you would like me to do today?"

"As I add girls, I plan on giving them jobs helping around either of the camps and Mount Olympus. At the end of the day, they are to report to me about what they did and if anything of interest happened. You get to be the first."

She paused and lifted her head from his chest looking down at him, "You wish for us to become your spies?"

"Spies are kept in secret. If someone asks you can tell them that you report to your master everything of consequence, but yeah, of sorts. After all knowledge is power. I like to be kept informed is all. Is that a problem?" he responded, giving her a questioning look.

"Not at all, my lord. I was simply clarifying."

They laid there quietly for several minutes, the master rubbing her head, the slave drawing circles on his chest. Finally, Annabeth had had enough of the silence and inaction. She stood and pulled him up with her. Taking his hand, she led him through the cabin and bathroom and into the massive shower Percy had asked the Hephaestus cabin to install. The shower was the size of a small room and doubled as a sauna. A control panel on the wall controlled the seating arrangement and the flow of water and heat.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" Percy asked laughing.

"Getting my master ready for his day," she responded with a gentle smile.

She pressed a few buttons on the panel and a comfortable looking chair rose from the tile floor. Setting the water to a preset temperature, she pushed her owner into the seat. The water started to fall and steam filled the room. Percy sighed in relief as the water hit his neck. He sensed movement around him but didn't really pay attention. The shower had always been the second favorite part of his day, the first being the nights when he cuddled with his girlfriend.

Annabeth moved around the shower, gathering soaps, shampoos, and scented oils. She was excited about serving him like this but a little nervous. She had thought about taking a shower with him before, but had never had the nerve to suggest it. That was fixed when she gave herself to him. She felt she needed to ensure his comfort during his shower, and since she was the only one with him, it fell to her to provide for him, not that she minded.

Moving back behind him with the needed supplies, she lathered her hands with a soap and started to massage his body. She started with his neck using her finger tips to gently knead the skin and remove the dirt. Percy groaned at her soft touch, feeling the muscles in his neck loosen. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to rest against her bosom.

As she moved down to rub his shoulders he spoke, "I told you we would talk about your behavior yesterday."

A slightly resigned sigh left her lips, "I know what you are going to ask. Did I feel a drive to act so submissive around you, right?"

He nodded and she continued, "Remember when I moved into your cabin last week, right after the final battle? I was running around barefoot and you admitted to me that you liked me like that, and that you had a bit of a foot fetish and asked me to go barefoot whenever in the cabin? I told you, I would go barefoot everywhere if you wanted?"

He nodded again.

"There's a reason, I said that," she gave another sigh as her hands moved from his shoulders and started to massage his back, gently pressing her lips to the crook of his neck.

"I didn't tell you everything that night we first had sex. I told you that I had a submissive fetish and wanted you to be in charge and I would do anything you asked, right?"

He inclined his head for a third time, groaning softly at her continued ministrations.

"That was only a partial truth. My fetish extends beyond just the bed. I have always dreamed, ever since our first underwater kiss, to kneel at your feet and do whatever you commanded, to call you master, and to serve your every whim. At the time, it was just a dream, sometimes literally. There were nights where I would wake up in a dripping sweat, my sheets a mess after dreaming about bowing to you as you fucked me, so when you claimed me, I slipped into the role I had always imagined and found myself loving every second. I know that I am your servant, that you own me, and my true allegiance is to you, but I love being the super submissive slave whose only place is at her master's feet. I was serious yesterday when I said it was my favorite spot. I just have one request. Please Master, allow me to be what I have wanted to be, and treat me as your personal toy."

"Annabeth!"

"Please, master! I will always love you and I know you love me, but this is what makes me happy. If I find I don't enjoy it anymore, I will let you know and stop. I promise."

Percy sighed and nodded, "Alright, but no sleeping at the foot of the bed, and no skipping meals to sit on the ground beside me."

She came around and knelt in front of him, lovingly kissing his feet. "Very well. What may this slave do for you, my master?"

He looked down at the girl with a smile and ordered, "Continue bathing me, slave. And be quick about it."

Annabeth's center quivered at the intensity in his voice. "Yes master, at once."

She stood again, grabbed the soap, and continued her massage after programming the room to create a bench for her owner to lie on.

Percy moaned out as she massaged the back of his legs. The girl was gentle but firm, knowing exactly where to find the knots in his muscles.

"Seriously though, Annabeth. You are my second in command, that means that when I am not around, Piper and any other girls will look to you. Fetish or not, you need to take control. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good."

Annabeth finished rubbing his legs, and requested him to turn over. When he did, she started on his well-defined chest.

"Do you think I did right by allowing Piper to join us?" Percy asked after a couple of minutes.

"I don't know, my liege. It was her choice, but I am worried that she chose to hastily," she responded, running a hand down his abs.

"I agree…. You're enjoying this aren't you," he accused.

"It is always a joy to serve, you my lord."

"Annabeth," he whined.

"It's true, master! I get this sort of warm sense of accomplishment and joy whenever I do something for you."

Percy huffed, "You know what I mean."

Annabeth laughed as she poured shampoo into her hand, before kneading it into his hair.

"Yes, I do, and Yes I am."

Percy chuckled as he sat up, the last of the soap rinsing from his body.

"You may forgo the oils this time, Annabeth," he said when she reached for one of the bottles.

"As you wish, my lord," she responded slightly disappointed.

He stepped up to her and she dropped her head to her chest and was about to fall to her knees but his arm around her waist stopped her. He pulled her into a hug and she snuggled in, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"Yesterday, when you said you felt you had to be lower than me, is this what you meant?" he asked, referencing her still lowered stare.

"I am to show you the reverence you deserve, based on your mood. If you are happy, letting my gaze fall is all that is needed to satisfy the urge. If you are upset, I bow or kneel depending on the severity, if you are upset with me directly, I am on my face. However, the more I do, the more satisfied the urge and the happier I feel."

He nodded in understanding, before tilting her chin up and kissing her lightly on the lips. She returned the kiss eagerly.

"Good girl," he whispered, breaking the kiss.

She gave a giddy grin, "I live to serve, master."

He stepped back, cupped her cheek rubbing his thumb over her temple, and walked to the door.

"Don't forget to clean yourself, love," he said when she started to follow him.

"But your clothes…" she started confused.

"…I can get myself" he finished for her, "All girls in my service are to keep up their hygiene. That means at least one shower every day, even if it means I must do something myself. That's an order."

She nodded and grabbed her bottle of lemon shampoo.

Percy closed the door behind him, willing himself dry. It had been a pleasant surprise to learn that his demigod powers had not disappeared with godhood. Exiting the bathroom, he opened his closet and pulled out one of his many swim shorts and Camp Half-Blood t shirts. Pulling them on, he pulled out a pair of Converse and sat on the couch to lace them up.

A tingle ran up his arm, and glancing down at the tattoo, read the message that was appearing.

'Good morning, my lord. People have started gathering for breakfast. Do you need my service?' – Piper

He touched his mark and spoke, "No, I am on my way down now."

He finished lacing up his shoes and walked to the cabin entrance when the bathroom door opened and Annabeth stepped out in all her beautiful glory, toweling her blonde hair dry.

"Breakfast is starting. Head down there when you are ready."

"Understood, my lord."

Sending her a quick smile, he slipped out into the crisp early morning. Breaking into a jog, he headed for the dining pavilion.

He slipped into his chair just as the nymphs swept in handing out platters of food. He smiled at the one who placed a large tray of various fruits in front of him. She blushed, and dropped her gaze demurely before dancing away.

Dionysus leaned over and whispered, "If you asked nicely, I'd probably let you use her. I bet she would throw herself at you. But I guess being a son of Barnacle Beard you'll be getting a group of naiads."

Percy shot him an incredulous look, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The wine god merely shrugged, "If your father didn't tell you by now, I'm not going to tell you. I made a promise after all."

Percy glared at him and was about to demand an explanation but was distracted when Piper knelt next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, my lord. I hope you slept well?" she murmured.

Percy leaned back enough to take in her appearance. She was wearing a white singlet, a pair of knee length jean shorts, and white flip-flops. Her new brand was seared into her shoulder, partially covered by her shirt.

He pulled the strap to the side, and examined the mark. Grinning he asked, "What, are you embarrassed to serve me?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "No, master!" she insisted before her eyes lowered in embarrassment. "Thick strapped tank tops are all I own. If I had anything else I would have worn it instead."

"I'm kidding, Piper. When did it show up?"

"I don't know. I noticed it this morning."

He nodded, and ran his finger over it sending pins and needles dancing over his own arm.

"Remember, come by the cabin once you're done eating," he reminded her.

"I'll be there, my lord."

At his nod, she rose and continued to the brazier. As she scraped her food in, Percy could just barely hear her say, "My Lord Perseus, Aphrodite." The second her offering entered the fire, the smell of his favorite blue pancakes, filled his nose. He sat back and let the feeling of calm rush over him, basking in its glow.

Sitting forward when the euphoria had passed, he filled his plate with fruits, and waffles before digging in with a relish. Kids were coming and going, grabbing food, throwing offerings into the fire, talking with friends as they headed to their first classes. A gentle kiss on his lap made him look down. Annabeth was on the ground beside him. She was dressed in thigh length sport shorts, a pink camisole and she was again barefoot.

Percy smiled at her, before leaning over so he could whisper into her ear. "You do know you don't have to go without shoes. As you said, sandals are acceptable."

She nodded before responding, "I know, master. But I like going barefoot. Shoes feel so constrictive at times. Besides, if I get to live my fetish, you should definitely enjoy yours."

"It's your choice. Just don't go around cutting your feet open for me."

"My lord, I would take my own head off if it would make you happy."

Percy looked at her in surprise. "Make sure you don't, I tend to like it attached to you. Are you leaving?"

She nodded, "With your permission, master."

"Design something nice," He said, kissing her.

She returned the kiss, "For you, always."

She bowed and twisted the owl ring on her finger that her mother had given her. The air shimmered around her and she vanished.

Chiron cantered up to him. "I see you couldn't convince her to stop acting like a house slave," he quipped, "I will never understand sexual fantasies."

Percy looked at him raising an eyebrow, "House slave?"

"Did your father not tell you?"

He shook his head in complete bewilderment.

"If your father didn't tell you, then, unfortunately, I can't tell you either."

"Mr. D said the same thing," Percy muttered.

Chiron chuckled and squeezed the young god's shoulder, "I'll talk to you later Lord Perseus. There are no combat lessons scheduled for today, but if you would be willing, could you swing by the arena and supervise any training?"

Percy nodded his head, "I'll do that after I talk with Piper. If you didn't notice she has decided to join my service and I must ensure she knows the rules. I also need to find Hestia."

"I did notice. Are you sure it isn't too early for that?"

"We talked last night and I asked her the same question. She insisted it was what she wanted. I did tell her that if she ever wanted to, I would let her go in peace."

"I highly doubt I will ever take you up on that offer, my lord."

Chiron turned at the sound of Pipers voice and gave the girl a warm smile.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want, my dear?"

"I am positive, especially after that whole Jason fiasco yesterday morning. Was that really yesterday?"

Percy nodded, "Yep it was. I know it's a little hard to believe."

She snorted, "Yeah it definitely is. If you don't need me, my lord, I will wait for you in your cabin."

"I'll come with you. Chiron, I'll see you later."

"I am sure you will," the trainer smiled, and trotted off shouldering his bow.

Turning back to Cabin 3, Percy motioned for Piper to follow. She fell into step beside him, keeping her head slightly bowed.

"I like your choice of outfit," Percy commented, "Why did you choose it?"

"It was a compulsion. I don't know why. I went to my closet and grabbed what I felt was right," she responded.

Percy cocked his head thoughtfully. "Interesting," he murmured.

They had reached the cabin and he reached for the handle, wanting to do the gentlemanly thing to do and allow the lady to go first. Piper leapt at the door and pulled it open, keeping her eyes firmly on the ground. Percy looked at her quizzically, but stepped in when she didn't relent. He walked to the couch and sat down, motioning for Piper to join him. She hesitated for a moment before sitting herself on the ground at his feet.

"I meant up here, on the couch, Piper," he said quietly.

"Isn't this how you want us to act? I mean Annabeth was…, I know you said last night…" she stuttered, a little bewildered.

"I talked to Annabeth about that. Turns out she is acting extremely submissive of her own accord. Apparently, she's got a fetish about doing that. Now unless you do as well, come sit on the couch."

Piper blinked before sliding herself onto the couch facing him, kicking her sandals off. She tucked her bare legs under her, and leaned back against the armrest of the chair. She smiled shyly at her master before dropping her gaze to her lap and started to fiddle with the hem of her shorts.

Percy smiled down at the girl for a moment before he started to speak, removing his sneakers, waving away her attempt to help him. "Piper, is there anything, other than what you told me last night, that you feel you must do, such as rules or other compulsions?"

Piper, tilted her head to the side a little as she thought, her hands never stilling as they played with her shorts.

"I feel as if there are other things, Master," she responded, "But I can't put my finger on them. I'm sorry."

Percy nodded his head encouragingly, "It is alright Piper, that is why I brought you here. We are both still new at this. I will run through the list of rules I put in place with Annabeth and you can tell me if they cover those compulsions."

Piper nodded, looking uncomfortable as her hands moved from her pants to her shirt. Standing abruptly, the girl pulled the tank top over her head, before unbuttoning the shorts and letting them fall. Sitting cross-legged on the couch wearing only her bra and panties, she looked back at Percy with a happy smile.

"I apologize for interrupting, Master, but sitting in your presence wearing clothing was extremely unpleasant."

"Uh… th-th-that's fine," Percy stuttered, surprised by the sudden action "That actually covers one of the rules."

Piper blinked, "It does?"

Recovering quickly, Percy nodded, his brain running at high speed. Deciding to put his building theory to the test, he studied the girl.

"Piper," he started, "I am going to ask you a series of questions, you are to tell me the first answer that comes to your mind."

Piper cocked an eyebrow, but nonetheless inclined her head, "Of course, master."

"While you are in public, what do you wear?" Percy fired off.

"Shorts, tank tops, and either sandals or barefooted, but no short shorts," Piper shot back, before her eyes widened in amazement and confusion.

"In my presence alone, what do you wear?"

"Nothing, undergarments, or a Greek peplos if we are in your palace."

"Who may touch you?"

"Only you, master."

"Hair?"

"None, Master, save for what is on our head."

Percy nodded in satisfaction while Piper gaped, her mouth moving but no sound coming out. Her master laughed while she tried to place what had just happened.

"It appears that any rules I lay out, are immediately ingrained into my servants and become some sort of subconscious drive," he explained to the still confused girl, "Piper, if you wanted to could you ignore those drives, and continue as if those rules did not exist?"

Piper sat quietly for a second, her eyes closed in concentration. After a long silence, Piper finally answered albeit, very hesitantly. "Yes, Master. It would feel very uncomfortable and wrong, but I could do it. Not that I would!" she added hastily, as Percy brought a hand up to his mouth and rubbed his upper lip thoughtfully.

"If Annabeth were to try, do you think she would be able to?" he asked quietly, thinking back to the differences he had encountered when claiming the two girls.

Piper shook her head with only a second's hesitation. "No master, I don't think she would. Or if she could it would feel even worse than me. She loves you too much, I can see that."

Percy nodded again, "When I claimed Annabeth, she seemed to orgasm almost the instant I touched her. When I claimed you, it took quite a bit longer," he said dismissively, trying to connect the dots

Piper looked down, her cheeks starting to redden "I think that when you claim someone, the ease with which you claim them, and their drive to obey you are all determined by their feelings for you. Annabeth loves you with her entire being. I merely have a very strong crush on you, plus a life debt that I owe you for taking me into your service." Percy's head shot up at the strong waver in his slave's voice. She had curled up on herself, hugging her knees close to her chest, her gaze fixed firmly on the couch cushions as tears started to slip down her cheeks. He immediately pulled her into his arms and held her close, desperately trying to find out what had happened. "I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to disappoint," she whimpered into his shoulder.

"Disappoint? Piper, where the hell did you get that ridiculous idea?" Percy demanded, shocked at the fast turnaround. The girl curled into his embrace, her breathing rough and uneven as she tried to slow her tears.

"Master, you said that I took longer than Annabeth, that I didn't do well enough," she whispered. Percy almost slapped himself for his stupidity. He really needed to learn to watch what he said.

"Piper, I only said that it took a little longer and a little more before you came. I was wondering why that was. Your explanation fits perfectly! You sure as hell did not disappoint, in fact you helped me greatly, coming up with the answer I was looking for." Percy dropped a light kiss onto the crown of her head as he finished, "The bond we now share will ensure that you learn to love me, as I am learning to love you." Piper shivered in pleasure as she curled closer, burrowing her head into the crook of his neck.

They sat quietly like that for a few minutes as Piper slowly calmed down, Percy rubbing her thigh soothingly. Finally, Piper moved her head from his shoulder, resting it and her hand on his chest. "I apologize, master. I should not have jumped to conclusions," she murmured, drawing a ragged breath.

Percy shifted her slightly and shook his head, "It wasn't you Pipes. I shouldn't have insinuated what I did. I really need to learn to watch what I say."

The girl was about to retort when she was cut off by gentle lips on hers. All arguments lost, she melted into the kiss, moaning quietly. Percy smiled slightly as he felt Piper move as close as possible to him. Keeping her distracted with the kiss, he stealthily moved her already wet panties to the side, freed his dick from his swim shorts, and maneuvered her carefully into position before slipping in, forcing her to settle around him with his hands on her hips.

Piper gasped as she felt her master penetrate her lower regions, her soreness from the previous night all but forgotten as she followed his lead and started to rock slowly. Percy made sure she kept the pace slow and sensual, before moving his hands up to her back and unhooking her bra. Letting the garment fall, he pulled her close as he let his hands fall back to her thighs. Piper, pushed her face back into his shoulder as she moaned piteously. The pleasure coursing through her was incredible, she wanted to move faster, to increase that feeling, but her master's steady hands on her waist kept her slow. She shuddered as she felt his breath wash over her ear, "You are the best you, you can be, Piper. Don't you ever forget that." Percy felt her nod into his shoulder before he slowly started to unleash his aura. Experimenting, he focused his energies and focused his aura through his hands. Her reaction was immediate. Her body stiffened as the pleasure pulsating from her center intensified and she screamed in pleasure as she toppled over the edge, her walls pulsing and crushing down around his cock. "To whom do you belong?" Percy growled, his usual green eyes turning dark red.

"To you, Master," Piper moaned out basking in the afterglow, "I serve you with all my heart, soul, mind, and body. I am forever at your command. May the fields of punishment freeze over and all the dead there go free and return to the living before I ask to leave your service." Percy nodded in satisfaction as he continued to rock with her, allowing his own end to build. Piper leaned up and pushed her lips to his in a slow, sensual kiss. "Allow me to complete what I failed to finish last night, Master," she whispered. Before he could respond, she grabbed his shoulders and twisted them down so he landed on his back with her straddling him. Leaning down, she kissed him again before laying her head on his chest as she slowly started to build momentum. His hands kept her from any extreme movement, but she found that she preferred slow and sensual to fast and rough.

Percy groaned at her continual slow pace. Being the daughter of Aphrodite certainly had its perks, and Piper was showing her natural skill. He had been experimenting throughout the whole session with his sexual powers. So far, he found that he could control his aura and use it to enhance or remove pleasure, aiding in the speed of his girls' orgasms, and he could control his own at will. A moan from the girl on top of him, brought him out of his pleasure induced thinking. He pressed a slow kiss onto her bare shoulder, sucking slowly. He felt her shudder against him, her walls clenching around him again in a smooth climax, pushing him over the edge. She moaned as she felt his seed shoot deep within her, enhancing her pleasure. "Always remember, I could never be disappointed in you. Your actions, maybe if you get careless, but by being you, you are making me proud."

"Thank you, Master," she whispered.

Percy hugged her close as he pulled out, smiling at the sad whimper that came from his servant. "Don't worry, Piper, you'll get it again. But first, I need to give you a job."

Piper picked her head off his chest and looked at him questioningly, "A job, my lord?"

"Yup," he shot back, popping the 'p,' "The way I explained it to Annabeth this morning is I plan on giving girls jobs at the camps and/or Mount Olympus. At the end of the day, you are to report to me about what you did and any happenings of interest. Well, they really aren't jobs, at least not yet. Annabeth is continuing her job on Mount Olympus while keeping an ear out. I noticed you seem to spend quite a bit of time at the arena with the beginners. Is that something new? Or…" he trailed off, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

Piper nodded her head, "since I was a member of the prophesied seven, that apparently ranks me up in the classes, even if I am relatively new. Those lessons you and Jason gave me on the Argo II really helped." her voice hitched slightly at the name of her ex before she pressed on, "Clarisse noticed and asked if I could do her a solid and take over teaching the beginner classes, while you and she taught the more advanced classes."

Percy gave her a gentle squeeze, "well then there's your 'job.' Go about your normal camp life, and if you hear anything of interest, let me know. Oh, and don't be afraid to use your charm-speak," he finished with a smirk.

Piper smiled, "As you command, Master." Percy nodded and started to move when the girl slipped from his grasp, and standing long enough to remove her soaked underwear, she knelt at his feet.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Percy asked in surprise.

"Master, I wish to make an official request," she responded nervously.

Percy reclined back in the couch, his dominant side pushing to the forefront. He could feel as his godly nature starting to take over and he struggled to push it down, but he was losing. Piper sensed the change in his aura, the air around him boiling with superiority as it had in the throne room. Unconsciously, she bowed her head, lowering herself before her master.

"Speak," Percy commanded.

"Master, you told me last night that Annabeth has a submissive fetish. When you claimed me, we did it hard and rough. It was really good, but I must be honest, it was not as good for me as what we just enjoyed. It is clear, that you are allowing Annabeth to liver her fetish. My request, master, is you allow me to enjoy my sexual fantasies. At least occasionally," came his servants quiet voice.

"That being?" Percy asked, already having an idea of her answer.

Piper went red and she hugged herself closely, "I have always dreamed of either being on top though not in charge or tied down. What you gave me today was something I had always wanted."

Percy lifted an eyebrow, "Is that all?" he asked incredulously.

She flinched at his voice, but nodded, "Yes, Master."

He stared down at the girl before chuckling, "Your request, is more than just granted. I had already decided to try and oblige any girl who serves me and their fetish or fantasy."

Piper bowed, gently kissing his ankle, the relief clear in her kaleidoscope eyes.

Percy shook his head, "Ok, why the foot kissing? First Annabeth, now you."

Piper looked up at him briefly before looking away, to hide her blush, "It's an instinct, master. It is the ultimate form of reverence."

Percy accepted her explanation with a shrug, stood and stretched before walking over and offering a hand to the still kneeling girl. Piper looked up, only slightly surprised before accepting the hand as she stood. Percy eyed her body with an approving eye. Her nether regions had been freshly shaved and she moved with a grace only a few demigoddesses could ever pull off. Piper hid her eyes, trying hard not to cover herself. Seeing her slight inner conflict, Percy moved a hand up to her cheek. Immediately she leaned into his touch. Smiling, he turned her around and pointed her in the direction of the closet thinking of something Annabeth had commented once. "I'm editing one of the rules," he said, "On the grounds of my palace, except for the formal areas, or in my cabin, you may wear sweats if you wish. But if you do, you must not wear any form of undergarments. But, always remember, don't be embarrassed about showing me your beautiful body."

The joyous smile that lit her face made Percy laugh. "You can borrow any you find in that closet," he chuckled. Piper nodded and rushed over to the closet. As she was searching within, he wandered over to the restored fountain in the corner of the cabin. Seeing the rainbow reflecting in the mist, he called out, "Iris, do I still have to give you a drachma for a call?"

"Of course not, Percy. I make enough through the demigods. However, I may ask some favors in return for the free calls," a voice responded, one that Percy recognized from his Roman quest as the voice of the message goddess.

"Anytime. Could you show me, Annabeth? Mount Olympus."

The rainbow shimmered and Annabeth appeared bent over the desk in her office, blueprints in front of her, a drafting pencil in her hand.

"Annabeth, how's it going?" he called, hoping she wouldn't startle, too much.

His hope wasn't realized as the blonde leaped, sending her pencil and scratch paper flying. Whirling on the image, her hand came up like she was about to lecture whoever it was. Seeing Percy, her eyes widened and she bowed, "Master! Is there anything you need? How may I serve?"

Percy waved off her concerns, "How are you doing, love? Are you working on the palace or cabin?"

"I'm finishing your cabin, Master. It's a mix of cabin 3 and a traditional court house. Two levels, the upper level will be a smaller copy of your throne room. The lower level will be the cabins living quarters, with a door magically connecting to your palace on each level. The door upstairs connects to your main throne room, the door downstairs connects to the informal living room. The bathroom and shower will be downstairs and is the same as Cabin 3," Annabeth reported pointing to each area on the blueprints she had been working on.

Percy tilted his head, studying her contemplatively. "Your finishing? It usually takes you days to finish a project. You only started this a two and a half hours ago," he stated, glancing at the clock on his nightstand.

Annabeth blushed, "To be honest, master, I have been working on your cabin and palace off and on ever since the Battle of Manhattan. I always wondered what it would have been like if you had accepted godhood then, and to help satiate my own curiosity, I started to design what I thought you would like. I hope you don't mind."

Percy laughed, "You've been working on my palace, and cabin for two years? Leave it to Annabeth to plan so far ahead. Alright what do you have for the palace."

Her blush deepening, Annabeth pulled out another set of blueprints, "I took inspiration from some renaissance and medieval castles, particularly the Eltz Castle in Germany. It will be built on a large island your father chose, he left me a note on my desk. Apparently, to the mortals at least, it's an Island no one can find save for those who know where it is. The note says there is plenty of room for a castle, gardens, courtyard, the works. I still have a quite a bit to finish on the castle itself, though. The formal area at the front is almost done. This includes your throne room, formal sitting room, and formal dining room. The lower levels, like the dungeon, kitchens and some of the bedrooms are done. I just need to do the informal area of the castle and the courtyards. By the way, would you like a designated swimming beach? How about a training course and arena? Armory? Horse and Pegasus barn? Gardens? What about…"

Percy cut her off, "Annabeth, all of that will be perfect. Just don't crowd the island with buildings. Leave some open land for exploring and the like. Otherwise, the castle is your project. Have fun. But don't take another two years."

Annabeth closed her mouth with an audible click, "Yes Master, as you wish. The plans for the cabins should be done within the next few hours. The castle might be tomorrow or the day after."

Percy nodded, "That's fine, Wise Girl. You aren't putting off any other projects?"

The blonde shook her head, "No Master, Hazel came in just before you called and said she and Frank were gonna wait a bit before they asked for a palace. Something about wanting a 'honeymoon.'"

A knock on the door sounded and Piper walked from the closet where she had been organizing clothing, dressed in a pair of Annabeth's sweat pants and a too-big sweatshirt of Percy, to answer it. Annabeth returned her blueprints back to the table. "I should let you take care of that. I do like the sweats idea though, master."

Percy grinned, "You noticed, that did you? Well you mentioned that you and many girls that you knew loved wearing them, so I thought why not. Alright, you should get back to work, and I need to see who is at the door. I love you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth bowed again, "I love you more than you'll ever know, Master."

Percy swiped his hand through the image and turned towards the door. Piper was standing just outside of the door, talking quietly to someone. He walked up just in time to step aside to the overstuffed chair sitting against the wall as Piper invited the person inside.

"Master, Lady Hestia is here to see you," she introduced, stepping aside to show the goddess of the hearth in the form of a cute 18-year-old. She was dressed in a simple camp t-shirt and a pair of jeans. A simple brown scarf covered her black hair, and her reddish-brown eyes danced with warm flame. Percy had a hard time of hiding his attraction to her.

"Lord Perseus," the goddess greeted, inclining her head.

"Lady Hestia, what brings you to my humble abode?" Percy responded, waving his hand towards the other large chair sitting in the far corner. The chair flew forward and settled across and beside his, creating a nice corner for which to talk. Piper left quietly heading back to the closet to retrieve the platter she had noticed sitting on one of the shelves and pour the two gods a glass of nectar each.

"I came to offer my congratulations on your rise to godhood, and to…" Hestia trailed off, her face turning red as she lowered herself into the chair.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Thank you. You came at quite the opportune moment. I was actually getting ready to come find you as I have some news that I think you would like."

Piper reappeared with the silver platter, a matching bowl of ambrosia and two large gold goblets of nectar. Percy blinked when he saw the platter and goblets. Seeing his expression, Piper dropped the note she found with the dishes onto his lap. The note was slightly burnt and smelled of forge oil. It read simply, 'forgot these. – H' Shrugging, he accepted one of the cups as Hestia took the other.

"News you say?" Hestia asked, taking a sip of the sweet liquid.

Percy nodded swirling the liquid in his cup, "Indeed. As you are probably aware, I was given godhood by the fates themselves. What I didn't realize is that, that meant I was to be given a seat on the council," he paused to take a swallow from his cup, "So I am now the 13thOlympian. Problem is that they need a balanced council, or at least semi-balanced council, an even number. So, you are to be given your seat back on the council, effective immediately."

Hestia choked on her drink, "What?! B-but I gave my seat to Dionysus. I'm the least of the Olympians."

Percy shook his head, "You are the eldest child of Kronos. That means, in your own way, you are the most powerful of the gods. Besides, you're one of the few who can calm my uncle and my father when they get into one of their famous arguments."

The goddess slumped back in her chair the cup dangling forgotten in her fingers, "I don't know what to say."

"There really isn't much to say," Percy quipped, then unable to hold himself back, he let slip, "You look beautiful, Lady Hestia."

The lady in question blushed as she lowered her eyes, "Just Hestia, please, Lord Perseus. As I have told you several times I am the least of the Olympians. I prefer to be in the background. The hearth and home is where I belong."

"It's Percy, just like it always has," Percy corrected, "You and I can continue to argue about this for a long time. You are the eldest of the gods, your domains also help keep the peace between the gods. After all, woe be to the man who disrupts a woman's household."

Hestia chuckled quietly, her cheeks darkening as Percy stood to retrieve the bowl of ambrosia from Piper, handing the girl his goblet to be refilled. He flicked a finger at his coffee table as he returned to his seat, setting the bowl on the table as it flew past, settling between the two chairs. Piper returned with his glass and he sipped it when the goddess spoke, "Percy, I do not want to take my seat back and I won't. I gave it up for a reason. What I really wish is to swear myself into your service."

Percy took a second to stop coughing, dislodging all the nectar he had inhaled. He turned on Hestia who was intently studying her goblet. He worked his mouth, trying to find something, anything he could say.

"Wh-What?" he stuttered out finally.

"I wish to swear myself into your service," Hestia repeated, looking up briefly.

"B-but you're a virgin goddess! I'm the god of … of… well you know," Percy countered, almost desperately.

"Ancient laws dictate that the only person who can legally break a virgin goddesses vow is the god of sex. There were only a few people who could tolerate Eros. Everyone else, myself included despised him. He was annoying, arrogant, vain, and terrible at flirting. Once he tried to woo his into Artemis' bed. She played him, saying that she liked a submissive man, and Eros slapped the cuffs onto his own wrists, locking them to a bed. Artemis took one look, flipped the bed on its end, and turned him into a target for her Hunters," Hestia explained patiently, smirking slightly as she relayed the story.

"But…but…, Me?" Percy stuttered, his cup falling from his fingers.

Hestia sighed, "I have always been fond of you. But after the battle of Manhattan, when you gave me that pithos, I found I was falling for the man you were becoming. I am the goddess of the hearth, and have been searching for a household that I can serve."

"Serve?" Percy squeaked, falling backwards into his seat. His hand came up, rubbing his brow.

"Yes, serve," the goddess stated emphatically, "Like I said, I live in the background. I have found that I am most comfortable fulfilling the traditional role of the Grecian wives."

Percy shot a sharp look at Hestia, "I may not be the best at history, but I do seem to remember that Greek wives were looked down upon, seen as property, treated poorly."

Hestia nodded, "Yes they were, but they also cooked the meals, cleaned the houses, directed the servants, they were the cogs and oil that kept the household running. That's what I enjoy doing."

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ok, why me?"

Hestia gave a slightly exasperated sigh, "Because you are you, Lord Perseus. I have watched you since you first came into camp. I watched your training, your quests, everything. And I can find no one as worthy as you."

Percy shook his head, "It's Percy, just Percy, and that doesn't explain anything!"

"It does to me," came the stubborn reply.

Percy blew out an annoyed breath, a thought forming in his head, "We're getting off topic. Our king has declared you to return to your place on the council. I am merely fulfilling his request of informing you. You say you won't, why?"

Hestia laughed derisively, "I came here to swear myself to you, and I will not leave without doing so. I gave my seat to Dionysus for a reason. I was so sick and tired of having to break up fights between my younger siblings. My place is by the fire and that's where I will stay. By the fire of my master."

"Lady Hestia, you misunderstand. It wasn't a request," Percy stated quietly.

"I don't give a sodding damn if it was request or not," the goddess snapped harshly, rising, her eyes glowing white hot. The temperature in the room started to climb as the two deities locked eyes, burning white on swirling, icy, green. Piper slowly backed away, suddenly extremely scared, as the cabin charged with power. She felt her master's aura unleash in full visible glory, driving her to her knees. The walls shook and cracks appeared in the ceiling as immortal wills battled. Outside the cabin, campers stopped and stared as a ball of golden light surrounded the trembling building, swatches of red and green dancing around each other.

Intense seconds past, the temperature within the cabin growing nigh unbearable. Finally, Hestia looked away, her cheeks turning scarlet, the air around her cooling drastically, "I was told by The Fates millennia ago that I was destined to faithfully serve some future god, leading my domains by example," she revealed hanging her head to hide her face, "They said that this god would be revealed to me when before becoming a god, he recognized me and honored me in some way. And so, I made my vow of virginity until that time. The time came when you handed me Hope during the battle of Manhattan. I was so sure you were my destined master, everything matched what The Fates had predicted, but I was devastated when you first denied godhood. But I clung to that Hope, watched you, and loved you," she whispered, her blush spreading profusely, "Then came the war with Gaea. I left at the bidding of my brother, not out of obedience to him, but because I could not bear the thought of you seeing me as I struggled with my Roman self. I did not stop watching you though. I certainly gave my little sister and her meddling a piece of my mind though, you can be assured of that. I couldn't really do anything about it though. I watched and waited as you fought, praying to all that is above that you would live. Finally, the war ended and, just yesterday, you were given godhood. Now I am here to fulfill what is destined."

Percy looked at her, speechless. Hestia met his gaze for an instant before looking away in embarrassment. After a few seconds, he sighed, "Alright, I will accept your offer, on one condition," Hestia looked up, her eyes showing slight apprehension, "That you take your seat on the council. I know you don't want to, you've made that very plain. But I believe that your presence will help to calm the two hotheads I call Father and Uncle. I will also probably need all the help I can get, being the newest god, and your support would be much appreciated."

Hestia blew out a defeated sigh, "Fine, but only because you really aren't giving me much of a choice." She slipped from her chair and knelt before Percy. Bowing her head, she spoke, "Master Perseus Jackson, god of sex and lust, loyalty and leadership, dominance and power, justice and combat, I Hestia, Greek Goddess of hearth, home, family, and domesticity, hereby swear that I will serve you and your house. I will faithfully obey, your commands and wishes. I will take on any task you wish of me, and do serve you until the day my services are no longer needed, may it never come. My body, soul, and mind are yours to command, now and forever. I swear this upon the River Styx, and the will of The Fates."

Thunder rumbled outside as the vow took effect. Placing his hand on Hestia's shoulder Percy responded quietly, "Hestia, goddess, of hearth, home, family, and domesticity, I, Perseus Jackson, god of sex, lust loyalty, leadership, dominance, power, justice, and combat, acknowledge and accept your vow. May you serve me well, now and forever."


	5. AN

Loyal readers,

I am so so sorry. Life has been a living hell since i last posted. because of that, i have not had the chance to write as much as i wanted, but I have not abandoned any of my stories. I will update when I can.


End file.
